Nuestro Amor
by azondo
Summary: este fic se trata sobre la vida de nuestras dos parejas preferidas: RHr, HG después del sexto año...Harry recibe una carta de Dumbledore, quien aparentemente estaba muerto. Harry y Ginny deciden regresar y Ron y Hermione cada vez están mas cerca...
1. Una carta

Harry se encontraba en su habitacion, hacia dos semanas que las vacaciones habian comenzado...habia tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza...Dumbledore muerto, su mision de los Horrocruxes, la profecia, el hecho de tener que ser asesino o victima de uno...no podia dormir...no dejaba de pensar, pero sobre todo, lo que mas daba vueltas por su cabeza, era una persona, la mas importante en su vida durante los ultimos meses: Ginny.

Todo estaba silencioso, en eso se escucho un sonido bastante familiar: era Pig, (La lechuza de Ron) con una carta, harry se apresuro a abrir la ventana y tomo la carta.  
cuando Harry vio la letra se quedo petrificado, su corazon comenzo a latirle con violencia.

_Harry:  
Hola...se que acordamos terminar lo nuestro, y no tener una relacion mas alla de una amistad, pero he estado pensando las cosas y me he dado cuenta de que prefiero morir a manos de el que no debe ser nommbrado, que nunca poder besarte, abrazarte, decirte te amo...no lo soportaria, y por mas que lo intento, no puedo dejar mis sentimientos atras. Te amo y te extraño mas que nunca. He decidido ir a visitarte...nesecitamos hablar...llegare a casa de tus tios mañana a las 12 de la noche por medio de la red flú (espero que a esa hora tus tios ya esten dormidos).  
Hata mañana  
con cariño...  
Ginny._

Harry depronot bajo de las nubes y se quedo contemplando su habitacion..tenia un tiradero: ropa sucia por todas partes, pergaminos y objetos dispersados por toda la habitacion, libros, y envolturas de dulces, y llevaba la misma ropa que hace 5 dias. Nesecitaba arreglar toda su habitacion...pronto veria a Ginny...A Su Ginny...y por primera vez en dos semanas, Harry sonrio.

Harry habia acabado de recojer su cuarto al instante, pero aun le faltaban 24 horas para la llegada de Ginny...  
20 horas  
10 horas  
5 horas  
1 hora...  
estas habian sido las 24 horas mas largas de su vida...se encontraba caminando como leon enjaulado alrededro de su habitacion...sus tios ya se habian ido a dormir...solo quedaban despiertod el y Hedwig.  
Hasta que escucho un fuerte sonido que al parecer venia de la chimenea. El corazon de Harry empezo a latir con fuerza, bajo a toda prisa a la sala, y se encontro con una figura que estaba tosiendo en la obscuridad de la sala..estaba algo despeinada y empolvada y sin embargo se podia distinguir una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.  
Harry se acerco a ella...  
-Ginny!!!  
-Harry!!!

ambos se abrazaron y se miraron por un momento...despues de eso empezaron a besarse con ternura, que despues fue convirtiendose en pasion...una pasion que habia estado dentro de sus corazones por mucho tiempo...Harry cargo a Ginny y la llevo hasta su habitacion.

-Harry no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé- dijo Ginny entre beso y beso.  
-Y yo a ti -respondio Harry  
-escucha antes de que ...algo suceda, tenemos que hablar  
Harry la solto y la miro con mucha atencion.  
-Lo se...fui un tonto al pedirte que nos olvidaramos...he pasado todas las noches pensando en ti...es imposible no estar a tu lado, pero Voldemort...  
-Lo se Harry, yo tambien he pensado en ti, pero entiendeme que no podria vivir tranquila sin estar a tu lado.  
-ni yo...pero no me perdonaria que algo te sucediera.  
-no me sucedera nada...te lo prometo.  
-entonces, trato anulado?  
-si respondio Ginny con una sonrisa y una lagrima en su mejilla, que harry limpio con ternura.  
dicho esto Harry tomo a Ginny por su cintura y Ginny tomo a Harry por su cuello. Se empezaron a besar como si fuera el ultimo dia de sus vidas, expresandose todo ese amor que sentia uno por el otro, todo ese amor que habia estado esperando salir dentro de sus corazones, Ginny empujo con delizadeza a Harry a su cama y Harry le pregunto:  
-por cierto a que te referias con: "antes de que algo pase"?

Ginny solo respondio con una sonrisa picara y se Harry empezo a decender sus labios de su boca, al cuello de Ginny, mientras esta desabotonaba la camisa de Harry...

-espera... dijo -Ginny derrepente  
-que ocurre?pregunto Harry extrañado  
-esto no esta bien...  
-porque lo dices?  
-mira...yo apenas cumplire 16 años...ademas no creo estar lista para que tu y yo..  
-entiendo...  
-pero tal vez con el tiempo...  
-no te preocupes, yo te esperare lo que sea nesesario -dijo Harry con una tierna sonrisa, abrazando a Ginny  
-Gracias...oh no-suspiro Ginny aliviada.  
-que pasa?  
-agh esque no te lo conte...  
-que?  
-esta moneda esta programada para calentarse cuando mis padres llegen..hermione la hechizo, ella me iba a avisar atraves de ella..  
-espera, dices que Hermione esta en La Madriguera?  
-si, jeje olvide contartelo...y mis padres iban a invitarte pero pensaron que tal vez debias pasar tiempo solo...pero veo que ya estas mejor...  
-supongo que si...  
-en ese caso les dire a mis padres que te mande una carta y me decias que ya estaas mas tranquilo y asi podras venir con nosotros!  
-okay, me parece bien...  
-si...pero ahora debo irme...antes de que mis padres sospechen que me fui de la casa sin permiso...  
-aghhh quedate un ratito!!!! si?-suplico Harry con esa mirada de cachorito que nadie se le puede negar, pero Ginny lo hizo O.O  
-lo siento...ademas yo creo que nos veremos pronto  
-ash ¬¬ bueno te acompaño

Harry y Ginny llegaron a la sala y se miraron unos segundos y se besaron tiernamente.

-adios  
-hasta pronto

Ginny aparecio en la sala de la madriguera en unos instantes, y en eso escucha una voz desde el piso de arriba:  
-HERMIONE, DIME A DONDE SE HA IDO GINEVRA!!!

Ginny pavorizada subio a toda prisa a su cuarto y ahi encontro a su madre temblando de ira y a hermione en un rincon temblando de miedo.  
-em...yo..estem...Ginny...  
-mamá que gritos son esos?¡ no seas histerica  
-DONDE ESTABAS GINEVRA!?  
-AFUERA!  
-PUES YA NO SON HORAS DE ESTAR AFUERA, DUERMANSE YA!!!! Y DONDE LAS OIGA PLATICAR...  
la Sra. Weasly se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.  
-porque tardaste tanto?¡ tu madre casi me da veritaserum-dijo Hermione alarmada  
-lo siento...esque Harry y yo estabamos hablando de que no deberiamos tener...  
-que?  
-em..nada..  
-que ibas a decir Ginny?  
-nada!  
-bueno..ya, y como esta Harry?  
-pues yo lo veia mejor, creo que ya podemos ir por el.  
-escucha tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante...  
-que?  
-esque mientras no estabas...mmm...ron y yo...  
-que cosa?

-estem...bueno..no te enojas?  
-no, ya dime!!!!  
-bueno, esque estabamos jugando con una snitch...y sin querer rompimos tu porta retrato de osito.  
-ah era eso?  
-em...si?  
-bueno, no te preocupes..jeje alcabo ya era muy viejo..  
-ah que bien...temí que te enojaras  
-sera mejor que nos durmamos, antes de que mi mamá nos regañe  
-okay, buenas noches.  
-igual

al dia siguiente un fuerte sonido los despertó (algo parecido a un elefante) las dos abrieron los ojos pavorizadas y vieron que fred y george se encontraban riendo a carcajadas alado de sus camas con una trompeta en la mano.  
-QUE LES PASA PAR DE ENFERMOS BASTAR...!!!!!!-estallo Ginny furiosa  
-cuidado con lo que dices hermanita-dijo Fred muy divertido  
-LARGO DE AQUI!!!!!!  
-George:mision cumplida  
y sin decir mas desaparecieron dejando a Hermione y Ginny muy enojadas.  
-Harry!!! debo decirle a mi mamá lo de Harry!!  
-si..tienes razon mejor ve a decirle ya.

Ginny bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, y se topo con Ron  
-La pasaste bien en casa de Harry hermanita?  
-de que me hablas? -pregunto Ginny con cara de sorprendida  
-lo sabes muy bien Ginevra  
-pues creo que perdiste la razon, y ahora si me disculpas tengo que pasar.  
-te estoy vigilando eh! ¬¬

Ginny fue directo a la cocina y encontró a su mamá haciendo hot cakes  
-Mamá..  
-que?  
-estem...anoche le escribi a Harry para ver como se encontraba, y me respondió que ya estaba mejor y que se sentía bien...claro que en casa de sus tíos esta algo solo y mal alimentado...  
-pobrecillo tienes razón  
-creo que deberíamos invitarlo  
-si...no quiero que se me muera de hambre, le diré a tu padre que pase por el de regreso del trabajo  
-okay!!!!

Eran las 2:30, su padre ya no tardaría en regresar del trabajo, en eso el timbre sonó, Ginny rapidamente abrió la puerta y encontro a Harry sonriente con un baul en la mano derecha y en la izquierda la jaula de Hedwig

-Harry!!!!!  
-Hola ginn...

Harry fue interrumpido por un cariñoso abrazo que le dio Ginny.

-estas aqui!!!!  
-si...creo que si -respondió Harry sin aliento debido al fuerte (muy fuerte) abrazo que le dio Ginny  
-BUENO, SUBAMOS TUS COSAS

ya solos en la habitación, Ginny y Harry empezaron a besarse y a conversar...por fin estaban juntos

En eso alguien abrió la puerta, Ginny rápidamente se paro de la cama de Harry y la Sra. Weasly entro al cuarto

-Harry querido quieres algo de comer?  
-em..si porfavor -respondio este sintiendo como tronaban sus tripas  
-okay, ah y mañana iremos al Callejon Diagon a comprar todos sus utiles.

La sra. Weasly salio de la habitación y Harry quedo con cara de triste.  
-que sucede Harry?pregunto Ginny abrazándolo (¬¬suertuda¬¬)  
-esque bueno...extrañare...los tiempos en los que yo los acompañaba a el callejon Diagon.  
-de que hablas?

En eso ambos se sobresaltaron, pues un duende de aprox 1m aparecio en el cuarto de Ron y Harry, con un paquete en la mano.

-buenos Días. Señor Potter?  
-em si-respondio Harry algo confundido.  
-Muco gusto mi nombre es Cobeen y trabajo en el banco de Gringotts. El Sr. Albus Dombledore, dejo este paquete el día 13 de Octubre del año pasado, para usted, dejo indicaciones de que se le entregara en caso de que el falleciera, aqui esta la llave y el paquete. Buena suerte  
-pe...

y sin decir mas, el duende desapareció dejando a Harry anonado.

-que es?-pregunto Ginny con cara de incredulidad.  
-yo...no lo se...  
-abrelo!!!  
-yo...no estoy seguro...  
-esta bien, quieres que me vaya?  
-em...si porfavor  
-okay, nos vemos abajo

Harry desenvolvió el paquete y dentro de el había una caja de metal, que tenia una boca (si, una boca) harry se le quedo mirando con cara de what cuando los labios empezaron a moverse...  
-identifiquese  
-em..Harry Potter  
-nombre COMPLETO  
-Harry James Potter Evans  
-comparando comando de voz...reconociendo...afirmativo.

la caja se abrió y adentro había una carta, Harry la contemplo unos momentos y la abrio...

_Querido Harry:  
Si estas leyendo esto es porque lamentablemente ya no me encuentro en el mundo de los vivos… no se que me pudo haber sucedido…pero solo quiero decirte que mi ultimo deseo era morir y no poderte ayudar a encontrar los horrocruxes.  
Harry…si te conozco como creo que te conozco seguro estas pensando abandonar el colegio, porque piensas que no vale la pena…pues crear un futuro, pero quiero decirte que estas completamente equivocado, si hay esperanzas, y debes encontrar los horrocruxes a como de lugar, es de vital importancia obetenerlos para poder destruir a Voldemort. Además debes estar con tus amigos, ellos te brindaran un apoyo incondicional que mantendra viva tu esperanza. Asi que Harry, no dejes el colegio. El amor es el unico poder que te salvara en la batalla final. Y sobre donde debes buscar…bueno eso no lo puedo ponder por escrito, pero tal vez deberias empezar por los lugares que antes te habia mencionado. Me e tomado la libertad de formar un pequeño grupo de personas que podian serte muy utiles en tu mision de encontrar los horrocruxes. He seleccionado a los mejores miembros de la orden del fénix para que te ayuden, los cuales son: Lupin, Tonks, Moody, y la misma profesora Mc Gonagall..como veras son muy pocos, pero he dejado ordenes a ellos de quienes serna los suplentes si alguno de ellos muere (no es que quiera sonar alarmista pero todo puede suceder). La llave que te h dejado abre un pequeño armario que se encuentra detrás mi cuadro en mi despacho. Quiero decirte, que tu fuiste como el hijo que nunca tuve Harry y estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
Nos vemos, con cariño  
Dumbledore._

Harry se quedo anonado…leyo y releyo la carta…una lagrima corrio por su mejilla, y en eso se quedo paralizado…: "nos vemos" que significaba eso? Si el se encontraba muerto…tal ves se referia a verse en el mas alla…

Harry bajo a toda prisa las escaleras (no antes sin guardar cuidadosamente la carta y la llave en su baúl)

-Harry!!!! -exclamo Hermione emocionada y dándole un fuerte abrazo que no lo dejaba respirar  
-ho hola Hermione-respondio Harry  
-ah como te encuentras? Ah pero que tonta, seguro estas mal, aunque Ginny me contó que estabas mejor, claro seguro su visita te reanimo, nosotros queríamos invitarte pero la Sra. Weasly dijo que no, ah pero si estas mas alto, y guapo, tienes algo de tierra en la cara, ah tus gafas estan rotas de nuevo, pero ahora mismo….  
-Hermione! Déjalo respirar! Jeje hola Harry-dijo Ron salvando el pellejo de Harry  
-Hola  
-Reparo!  
-gracias  
-no hay de que

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer, o mejor dicho atragantarse la comida

-y como has estado Harry? -inquirió la Señora Weasley con tono maternal  
-muy bien, gracias…  
-estas tan delgado... pero no importa eso tiene arreglo…  
-jeje  
-entonces Arthur mañana iremos al callejón Diagon cierto?  
-si- respondio éste.

Al dia siguiente Harry y Ron fueron despertados por un sonido de una ballena muy peculiar (los gemelos Weasly obviamente) y ambos bajaron a desayunar. Cuando en las escaleras…

-Hola Harry -lo saludo Ginny con un dulce beso, y Ron se quedo con cara de ¬¬  
-Hola linda  
-linda? -pregunto Ron con tono burlón.D  
-algo de malo?  
-no nada…yo nadamas decia…  
-sera mejor que bajemos a desaynuar  
-si


	2. será que Ron y Hermione?

-Harry querido que quieres desayunar?  
-mmm...  
-hay huevos, pan tostado, hot cakes...  
-pan tostado esta bien, gracias.  
-ok, niños acabando de desayunar quiero que vayan a vestirse para que vayamos al callejon Diagon, Llevense ropa "decente" en especial lo digo por ti Ronald! ya que hoy será la ceremonia de compromiso de Bill y Fleur.  
-hoy?¡inquirio Ginny sorprendida.  
-si, Hermione querida, me harias un favor?  
-claro- respondio Hermione  
-podrias ayudarle a Ron a ver que ponerse, me temo que el tiene pesimo gusto en cuestiones de ropa, y no sabe conbinar, y hoy es un dia muy importante, y creo que Ron...  
-MAMÁ!!!- estallo Ron molesto y a la vez avergonzado.  
-si hijo?  
-PODRIAS DEJAR DE CRITICARME?!  
-pero si no te critico, solo es una observacion  
-¬¬  
-esta bien señora Weasley-dijo Hermione complacida de poder ayudar a su "amigo"  
-bueno, ya esta, entonces en cuanto acaben de comer, porfavor vayan a ver que se van a poner.

ya eran las 10 am. y todos habian acabado de desayunar, Ron se levanto de la mesa y se dirigio a las escaleras...  
-vienes? -le pregunto ron a hermione  
-em..si...-respondio Hermione un tanto timida.

subieron al la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron. Ron abrio su vestidor y Hermione empezó a examinar la ropa que tenia en el.

-hmmm...  
-que te parece este? -inquirio Ron mostrandole un pantalon de mezclilla deslavado y arrugado..  
-em...no lo creo Ron, va a ser un evento formal, asi que la mezclilla no es apropiada.  
-O.O  
-mm…creo que esto se veria bien..mm...con esto, ya esta

Hermione había tomado del vestidor de Ron un pantalón negro de vestir y un saco negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul (muy original ¬¬)

-em..ok...no esta algo...mm...triste?  
-Ronald el negro se usa en eventos formales...  
-okay, ya...

Hermione se disponía a salir de la habitacion de Ron cuando este le tomo la mano y le dijo:  
-gracias  
-em..no es nada Ron...  
-para mi si...  
-em bueno, yo me voy...bye  
-adios

Hermione salio de la habitacion sonrojada y algo confundida. Se fue a la habitación que compartían ella y Ginny y saco un bello vestido Rojo con escote de corazon y corte sirena. Ginny iba saliendo del baño con un vestido blanco, muy sensual, y algo corto para el gusto de Hermione.

-se me ve bien?-pregunto Ginny viendose en el espejo  
-a Harry le va a encantar ;)-respondio Hermione.  
-jeje, ahora tu pruébate el tuyo.

Hermione salio del baño con el vestido puesto, horrorizada  
-oh no?!  
-que?  
-creo que engorde...este vestido no me quedaba tan pegadito...

-jejeje...estem yo...  
-que hiciste?!  
-me tome la libertad de hacerle unos cuantos arreglos a tu vestido...  
-QUE TE OCURRE!!!???? ahora que me pondre?¡ -estalló Hermione molesta  
-no entiendo porque te enojas...a Ron le va a encantar...  
-disculpa?  
-vamos hermione, a mi no me engañas.  
-Ginny, estas loca, enserio no se de que me hablas.  
-te hablo de tu amor por Ron, desde el 1 año en Hogwarts!

lo que ellas dos no sabian esque alguien estaba escuchando todo por detras de la puerta...ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que...

-ejem ejem

-HARRY!!!-grito pavorizada Hermione

-HACE CUANTO QUE ESTAS AQUÍ?!-inquirio Ginny molesta.

-Em…yo acabo de llegar jeje -mintio Harry temiendo por su vida.-se ven hermosas.

-jeje gracias-dijo Ginny algo sonrojada mientras Hermione se miraba en el espejo de pies a cabeza.

-y creo que a Ron si le gustara tu vestido, Hermionedijo Harry con una sonrisa complaciente D

-em..yo, la verdad no me importa si le gusta a Ronald o no, y Ginny te exijo que lo arregles en este instante!-excalmo Hermione avergonzada y sonrojada.

-ups, que lastima, porque no se puede D

-A que te refieres Ginny!?

-em..yo..esque no se puede arreglar…no hay contrahechizo

-AGHHHH GINEVRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-em…yo creo que me voy, suerte Ginn -dijo Harry apartandose de Hermione que estaba roja de furia.

Harry salio de la habitación a toda prisa y escucho los gritos de Hermione aun cuando habia bajado a la cocina.

Encontro a Ron sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro.

-oh por las barbas de Merlín, alguien traiga una cámara fotográfica, RONLAD ESTA LEYENDO!!!-se burló Harry.

-muy gracioso ¬¬

-se puede saber que te fumaste?

-nada…simplemente me apetecía leer-dijo Ron sin apartar la vista de su libro.

O.O harry se quedó anonado, algo malo le sucedia a Ron

-okay amigo dime que te sucede?

-NADA!!! -estallo Ron molesto.

-oh creo que el pequeño Ronnie ha madurado-dijo de repente una voz burlona, Fred y George habian aparecido en la sala.

-CALLATE!

-uh que genio, y dime Ronnie, que lees? Los 3 cochinitos, o tal vez estes leyendo caperucita roja…

-DEJENME EN PAZ!

-que sucede?- Hermione habia bajado de las escaleras y tenia cara de preocupación.

-ESTOS DOS NO DEJAN DE MOLESTARME

-agh Ronald, no muerdas el anzue…espera, eso es un libo?!

-SUFICIENTE! -y sin decir mas Ron salio de la casa dejando el libro en el sofá.

-dije algo malo?-pregunto Hermione algo avergonzada.

-no, es solo que el pequeño Ronnie ha madurado, y no le gusto que le dijeramos porque leia-respondio George riendo Fred

-George-dijo Fred sonriente

-mision cumplida!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo que desaparecian.

-agh par de estupidos infantiles…ire a buscar a Ronald… -dijo Hermione saliendo se la casa, y se encontro a Ron sentado en el pasto contemplando el paisaje

-Hola, escucha Ron, siento haberte ofendido…no era mi intencion…

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo.-dijo Ron mirandola de pies a cabeza, no se habia percatado de lo hermosa que lucia Hermione vestida asi, con el viento golpeando su delicado rostro.

-Y…como te encuentras?

-estem..yo…bien-dijo Ron volviendo a la Tierra te ves hermosa.

-ah..gracias repuso Hermione roja de la vergüenza.estem…creo que será mejor que vuelva adentro…

-no espera…quiero decirte algo…

-si?

-em…solo que gracias por apoyarme siempre.

-ay Ron no me lo agradezcas, ya sabes que siempre podras contar conmigo.

-y tu conmigo -dijo Ron con una timida sonrisa.

-interrumpo algo? -dijo Harry que acababa de llegar con cara de divertido

-em, no para nada Harry- respondio Hermione sonrojandose.

-em bueno…queria decirles, que si ire a Hogwarts este año…me llego esta carta de Dumbledore, que al parecer la escribió antes de..bueno…tengo que volver, al parecer el me dejo algo en el colegio… -Harry les mostro la carta a sus amigos que la empezaron a leer.

-Oh Harry -dijo Hermione con una lagrima en la mejilla- no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que volveras.

-eso significa que en ese armario hay alguna pista no? -inquirio Ron examinando la carta.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, el cerebro de Ron estaba empezando a funcionar.

-que? porque me ven asi?- pregunto el pelirrojo asustado

-Ron como se te ocurrió eso?! -pregunto Hermione interesada

-em..yo no lo se..simplemente pense que…- dijo Ron algo avergonzado

-PENSASTE! -exclamo Harry asombrado,examinando la cabeza de Ron

-ah bueno ya basta, no? -dijo Ron molesto

-okay okay, ya...pues puede que tengas razón -respondió Harry riendo

Los tres amigos se metieron a la casa, cuando la señora Weasly les hablo:

-niños! Ya nos vamos, vengan!

Los chicos bajaron todos vestidos formales, y con listas de útiles en las manos.

-nos iremos por la red flu- les informó el Sr. Weasley

-muy bien…Fred tu primero, luego tu Hermione, y luego vas tu Ron

-agh no me empujes!-exclamo Ron molesto.

-uh, veo que alguien esta enamorado- dijo Fred divertido apuntando a Ron y Hemione.

-CALLATE! MALDITO DEGENER…- estallo Ron molesto

-Callejon Diagon -exclamo Hermione antes de que Ron acabara de insultar a Fred.

Los tres se desaparecieron de la chimenea dejando cenizas en el suelo.

-muy bien, sigues tu Harry, George y luego tu Ginny.

Al meterse a la chimenea Harry sintio como Ginny lo tomaba de la mano fuertemente, este la abrazo y los tres desaparecieron.

Llegaron a lo que sin duda era el callejón Diagon, estaba lleno de gente, y Fred y George se despidieron pues irían a Sortilegios Weasley a inspeccionar que todo marchara bien (habian contratado un par de magos para que atendieran la tienda, y así ellos poder tomar unas vacaciones).

-Muy bien, a donde iremos primero?- Inquirio la Sra. Weasley

-mmm…a comprar los libros no?- propuso Hermione emocionada, observando una librería que estaba enfrente de ella.

-aquí vamos -suspiro Ron al ver la cara de felicidad de Hermione , lo cual ocaciono que Harry se riera.

Después de estar dos horas en la librería, cuando por fin lograron sacar a Hermione se dirigieron a un restaurant a comer algo. Hermione s eiba a sentar en una silla de la mesa, cuando Ron…

-Permitame señorita -dijo Ron abrendo la silla para que Hermione pudiera sentarse.

-muchas gracias caballero -repuso Hermione divertida D

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas O.O

-Muy bien niños, que van a pedir?

-em..yo..una hamburguesa doble, con papas a la francesa grandes, y un pastel de chocolate con helado de vainilla y coco espolvoreado xD.- dijo Ron examinando el menú.

O.O

Los demas ordenaron (no tanto como Ron) y acabando de comer fueron a las tiendas que no habian ido, a comprar lo que les faltaba. Cuando por fin acabaron, (como a las 7pm) decidieron ir a la casa de Bill para la reunion que tendria lugar en el Jardin.

Todo estaba hermoso, flores por doquier, enormes fuentes, pajaros cantando, hadas volando por todos lados, y mesas y sillas acomodadas en el jardin.

-hola a todos! -exclamo Fleur cuando los vio llegar.

-Hola Fleur- respondio la Sra. Weasley sonriente y cansada por las compras.

-HAGY!!! Hola Hagy cuanto tiempo sin vegte!- exclamo Fleur abrazando a Harry.

-Hola Fleur…

-Gon! Mi sobrino pgefegido! -dijo Fleur saludando a Ron

-jeje hola Fleur.

Ya que todos se saludaron, Fleur les indico en que mesa sentarse .

-Pog aquí, Bill estaga con ustedes en un momentito, ahoga vengo.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a conversar. Cuandoo empezo una cancion romantica y las parejas empezaron a bailar…Ron…

-em…Her…Hermione?

-mande

-estem…yo…tu..estem…ba ba bailar…

-disculpa?

-que..si…tu tu qui quisieras bailar co conmigo?

-jeje claro que si Ron.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa, y Ron sujeto a Hermione por la cintura con sus dos brazos, y Hermione enrollo sus brazos en el cuello de Ron.

-me permite esta pieza bella princesa? -pregunto Harry a Ginny con una reverencia.

-por supuesto que si apuesto principe- respondio Ginny riendo y dandole la mano.

Las dos parejas empezaron a bailar en la pista junto a las demas parejas.

Harry y Ginny aun no se habian percatado de que Ron y Hermione estaban bailando…hasta que se toparon ambas parejas.

-auch! -exclamó Ginny

-lo siento -respondio Ron

-Ron? O.O -se sorprendio Harry -que hacen tu y Hermione?

-bailamos? -respondio Hermione

-oh..claro…

Harry y Ginny quedaron impresionados, las dos personas mas opuestas del mundo mágico estaban bailando.

-cres que ellos dos?-inquirio la pelirroja una vez que se separaron de sus dos amigos…

Harry y Ginny se miraron por un segundo…

-no!- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo riendo

-jaja por un momento pensé que…

-Jaja yo tambien

Las parejas continuaron bailando toda la noche.

-NIÑOS! Ya son las 2 de la madrugada y mañana tienen que irse al expreso de Hogwarts temprano, ya vamonos.

Dicho esto todos se metieron a la casa de Hill y usaron su chimenea para transportarse a la madriguera.

-muy bien, ya vayanse a dormir -ordenó el Sr. Weasley después de que todos se terminaran de quitar el polvo de la ropa.

Harry y Ron subieron a su habitación y lo mismo hicieron Hermione y Ginny…mañana por fin regresaria a Hogwarts…su ultimo año de aventuras seria ese, y querian disfrutarlo al máximo.

-Levantense ya! -exclamo la Sra Weasley abriendo las cortinas del cuarto de los chicos. el desayuno esta listo.

Los chicos se vistieron y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.

-Hola Ginny -saludo Harry a su novia cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras.

-hola ciel…-Ginny estaba apunto de decir "cielo"…su madre se le quedo mirando muy raro.

-ejem ejem -dijo Ron.

Todos desayunaron y fueron por sus baules.

-nos iremos en auto mamá?

-si, a tu padre le prestaron uno.

Asi todos subieron los baules y jaulas al auto prestado del Sr Weasley, era un mercedes azul platino, con quema cocos xD

El trayecto fue algo incomodo…la Sra Weasley no paro de dar consejos y de advertirles a los chicos.

-y por último Ronald tienes que cuidar a tu hermanita Ginny de los pretendientes, entendido?

Harry se petrifico, aquella frase que la Sra Weasley lo saco completamente de sus pensamientos, acaso ya sabria la Sra Weasley?

-em…si mamá…- dijo Ron algo nervioso

-bueno, Adios querido -se despidio la sra weasley de Harry, una ves que llegaron a la estacion

-nos vemos…

Todos se despidieron y se subieron al tren.

-em...bueno Harry, Ron y yo...-dijo Hermione algo timida.  
-si lo se, nos vemos despues -respondio Harry con una sonrisa picarona.  
-suerte! -susurro Harry a Ron sonriendo  
-pero de que hab...?¡ -inquirio Ron ofendido  
-ya vamonos Ronald- lo interrumpio Hermione  
-bueno, buscamos un vagon?- pregunto Harry a Ginny tomandola de la mano.  
-si...mira ahi estan luna y neville  
-si..hey! luna! neville! HEY!!!!!  
-que? ah hola Harry, hola Ginny -dijo Luna algo distraida.  
-hola, buscamos un vagon?  
-ok

recorrieron el tren y al final del pasillo encontraron un vagon vacio, donde los cuatro se sentaron, Luna saco una revista de su bolsillo, Neville saco una bola de cristal algo extraña y Harry y Ginny se pusieron a conversar.

-em..Ginny?  
-si?  
.emm...cres que tu mamá...em bueno...tu sabes, sepa de lo nuestro?  
-oh lo dices por el comentario que hizo en el camino?  
-em..si...  
-no creo...siempre le dice lo mismo a Ron...creo que es algo asi por ser la unica hija que tiene...no le des importancia.  
-em si...tienes razon- respondio Harry aliviado bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza  
-pero creo que deberiamos decirselo... -comento Ginny, lo cual hizo que Harry escupiera su jugo y empezara a toser..  
-cof cof...sabes cielo, no creo que sea buena idea...  
-porque?  
-bueno...se podria decir que tu mamá me ve como un hijo...y...no se como pueda reaccionar cuando sepa..ya oiste lo que le dijo a Ron...  
-si..pero seria mejor que se entere por mi, que por fred y george o por ron...  
-pero...es eso una recordatoria Neville? -inquirio Harry cambiando de tema.  
-si...me la dio mi abuela...a ver si esta vez no la pierdo...  
-jaja, mira hay vienen los tortolos -dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a Ron y a Hermione acercarse al cajon, platicando.  
-Hola chicos- saludo Hermione  
-hola- respondieron los demas.  
-agh habia unos niños de tercer año molestando a unos de primero...  
-jaja si, tuvimos que intervenir, los pobres ya tenian las tunicas hasta arriba y los de 3 les estaban cambiando de color la ropa interior...

todos rieron, menos Luna que estaba muy concentrada leyendo un reportaje.

-jaja fuera de eso, todo estuvo bien...sin Malfoy todo parece mas tranquilo...

Harry paro de reir...en todo ese tiempo no se habia acordado de que ese año no habria Malfoy...ni snape!

-si...este año sera lo mejor, no Malfoy, no Snape -comentó Ron recostandose sobre su asiento.  
-si -dijo Harry sonriendo, pensando en lo bello que seria aquel año en Hogwarts.

* * *

_hola! espero que les este gustando ) dejen sus comentarios!_

_xoxo_

_au revoir._


	3. La llegada

El tren se detuvo y todos se asomaron por la ventana, afuera se veía el bello paisaje de Hogwarts iluminado por una enorme y plateada luna llena y las estrellas del firmamento.

-tenemos que ir por los de primero, nos vemos en el comedor anuncio Ron.

Todos salieron del tren, y se dirigerieron al Gran Comedor, Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y Luna y Neville, tambien?

Harry y Ginny se quedaron plasmados, se detuvieron en seco y se quedaron observando a la pareja que iba caminando a lado de ellos.

-ocurre algo? pregunto Neville

-ustedes..em..bueno…ustedes…andan? inqurio Harry

-oh…jeje estem…si…crei que ya lo sabias Harry respondio Neville ruborizado

-jaja no, no sabia…

-bueno, ya hay que irnos ordeno Luna algo distraida.

Las dos parejas llegaron al Gran Comedor , el sombrero seleccionador comenzo a cantar su cancion y la ceremonia comenzo justo cuando llegaron Ron y Hermione.

- Rachel Filter anuncio la profesor Mc Gonagall

Una timida niña de 11 años se acerco al banco y se sento.

-Hufflpuff! anuncio el sombrero seleccionador.

-Daniel Mc Laggen

-Revenclaw!

-Michael Limblem

-Griffindor!

-Sofia Rimbleph

-Hufflepuff!

-Sofia Thorner

-Slytherin!

-Anna Radcliffe (xD)

-Griffindor

Una vez que la ceremonia de selección termino…

-atencion porfavor interrumpio la profesora Mc Gonagall quisiera decirles unas cuantas palabras…primero que nada, bienvenidos sean todos espero que este sea un excelente año Soy la Profesora Mc Gonagall, directora de este colegio, y en segundo lugar me gustaria presentarles a el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes obscuras: Remus Lupiny a la nueva profesora de transformaciones: Nymphadora Tonks

Todos se quedaron plasmados al escuchar esto, Lupin habia vuelto, el mejor profesor de aquella materia que hubieran tenido. Y Tonks daria clases ese año, que por cierto usaba el cabello castaño y lacio, lo cual le sentaba muy bien a su pansa? Estaria embarazada?

-y quisiera advertirles a los de primer año, que el bosque prohibido no es un lugar donde se deba entrar, puesto que es prohibido…bueno, que comience el banquete!

Todos los tipos de comida imaginables aparecieron ante los alumnos que entusiasmados se empezaron a servir.

-no puedo creerlo! dijo Hermione Lupin y Tonks…valla, no me esperaba eso, y Tonks embarazada de Lupin…

-Tonks esta embarazada?¡ O.O inqurieron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-pues claro contesto Ginny acaso no lo sabian? Ellos dos se casaron, pero por civil…no quisieron hacer ceremonia…

O.O

-pregro yop crreia quge nog ibgan a habser nobrios

-Ronald, no hables con la boca llena lo regaño Hermione.

-esta bien Jane dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Jane? Desde cuando me llamas Jane?

-es tu segundo nombre no?

-si..pero Hermione me gusta mas…

-a mi me gusta mas Ron que Ronald

-esta bien…Ron… respondio molesta

-te ves linda cuando estas enojada xD

-ya Ron! Vas a hacer que me sonroje le espetó Hermione apenada

Todos acabaron de cenar, y se fueron a la sala comun.

-Creo que me ire a dormir dijo Ginny

-no! Quedate un ratito mas, si? pidio Harry con cara de cachorrito

-esta bien, solo un ratito dijo Ginny sonriendo sentandose alado de el frente al fuego.

-yo si me ire a dormir, no te quedes tanto rato eh Ginebra, te estoy vigilando Harry ¬¬ dijo Ron

-jaja okay Ron buenas noches

-yo tambien me ire…buenas noches

Los dos subieron, cada uno por sus escaleras correspondientes hacia sus dormitorios, dejando a la pareja abrazados sentados en una butaca frente al fuego.

-ellos dos necesitan ayuda comento Harry

-si…mi hermano es muy timido…y Hermione no dara el primer paso.

-lo se…hay que hacer algo asi como…mm..encerralros propuso Harry sonriendo D

-si…en donde? La sala de los menesteres?

-si! Esta decidio, solo hay que fijar el dia y la hora, y como le vamos a hacer.

-bueno…mañana lo planearemos, porque me tengo que dormir…estoy muy cansada…buenas noches se despidio Ginny besando a Harry quien no la soltaba de la cintura y en ves de soltarla para que se fura a dormir la empujo al sillon y le empezo a hacer cosquillas xD

-jajaja Harry! Basta! Ya! Jajajjaja

Ambos se encontraban en una posición algo..."incomoda" Harry sobre Ginny, en la butaca, solos en la sala comun.

-ejem…Harry? Necesito levantarme.

-oh, claro…que duermas bien

-igual

Ginny se fue a su habitación y después Harry hizo lo mismo, se dirigió a su cuarto y encontró a Ron en su cama despierto leyendo.

-ah te estaba esperado…quería asegurarme de que vinieras a dormir aquí…sin niñas inocentes…

-muy gracioso "bibliomaniaco"

-hey, solo porque leo un libro soy bibliomaniaco?¡ esa es hermione, no yo!

-jaja si, lo se…hablando de Hermione

-que?

-Ron, creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes

-de que hablas?

-no te hagas el desentendido…sabes muy bien a que me refiero

-estas loco

-Ron, vamos, acaso esperas que ella tome la iniciativa?¡

-de acuerdo de acuerdo! Esta bien, la amo…pero ella nunca me va a aceptar.

-y tu como estas tan seguro de eso?

-por favor Harry! Somos las dos personas mas opuestas del colegio…

-y? en la guerra y el amor todo se vale

-ya no digas tonterias, me voy a dormir

-bueno…pero no creas que te has librado de mi eh Ronie jaja

-ya cállate!

Al día siguiente tenían clase doble de defensa contra las artes obscuras con Lupin, Pociones con Slughorn, transformaciones con Tonks, y encantamientos con Flitwik, en la mañana.

-ahorita tenemos defensa contra las artes obscuras comento Harry alegre en el desayuno.

-si, me muero por conversar con Lupin. dijo hermione mientras leía el Profeta.

-si, me pregunto como habra conseguido ese puesto…siendo licántropo…dijo Ginny mientras se acababa su avena. bueno tengo que irme, no querre que me quite puntos Sprout en mi primer dia por llegar tarde…hasta luegose despidio

-bye se despidio Harry dandole un beso y sonriendole.

-creo que deberiamos irnos… dijo Hermione consulltando su reloj.

-si…esta bien dijo el pelirojo.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a su primera clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras. Eran los primeros en llegar y encontraron a Lupin anotando con su varita unas cosas en el pizarron.

-Profesor! saludaron los 3 contentos

-oh, Hola chicos, veo que han llegado temprano respondio Lupin sonriente como han estado?

-bien…profesor, como consiguió el puesto? Ya sabe…lo de tercer año pregunto Ron interesado.

-oh, veras Ron, no se si han visto las noticias últimamente pero descubrieron una cura para los licantropos, va omitiendo los síntomas y la persona va volviendo a la normalidad, así que la tome y ya no hay problema repondio Lupin, o mejor dicho el Profesor Lupin sonriente,

-eso es genial! exclamo Harry.

-si…y … Profesor..podria hacerle una pregunta?inquirio la castaña

-por supuestorespondio el profesor sin dejar de escribir.

-estem…Tonks…perdón, la profesora Tonks…esta embarazada?

Lupin dejo de escribir, y se dio la vuelta, Hermione se puso roja como un tomate.

-no…esque ultimamemente ha comido muchos dulces.respondio algo divertido

-oh, yo lo siento…yo crei dijo Hermione roja de vergüenza.

-jajaja es broma Hemrione, por supuesto que esta embarazada jaja.

-oh respondio Hermione aliviada. y cuando nacera?

-como en unos 6 meses. Bueno chicos ya tomen asiento, que ya estan empezando a llegar todos.

Los tres amigos se sentaron y empezaron a conversar.

-jaja debiste ver la cara que pusiste cuando Lupin te dijo que Tonks no estaba embarazada jajajaj D comento Harry riendo

-no fue gracioso…por un momento pense que…

-hola a todos, bienvenidos a este curso, que es su ultimo y el mas difícil de todos, debido a los Éxtasis. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin y seré su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras este año. Ahora, saquen porfavor todos su libro: teoria y practica de defensa contra las artes obscuras en la unidad 2 sobre y léanla, y para los que ya la leyeron dijo Lupin al ver que Hermione alzaba la mano o ya leyeron y memorizaron todo el libro pueden empezar a hacer la tarea que esta en el pizarrón.

Hermione sacó un pergamino y empezó a anotar unas cuantas cosas mientras los demás abrían su libro y empezaban a leer.

Harry se quedo paralizado al ver el tema de la página 5: Horrocruxes

Eso le hizo recordar la noche en que el y Dumbledore fueron en busca de el horrocrux…su muerte en vano…

-Harry, te sientes bien? le pregunto Hermione sacandolo de sus pensamientos, al ver su cara de tristeza y nostalgia.

-em...yo…si, estoy bien.

-escucha…se que es difícil…pero

-no, no lo sabes.

-Harry yo se que no viví lo mismo, pero solo te digo que deberías de tratar de…

-olvidarlo? No Hermione estas muy equivocada si cres que…

-no pensaba decir eso Harry, yo me refería a que tal ves podrías tratar de distraerte en otras cosas, así no concentras tu atención en….eso.

-algun problema Hermione? inquirio Lupin quien se habia percatado de su platica.

-no profesor. respondio Hemione avergonzada

El timbre sonó y todos guardaron sus cosas en la mochila para dirigirse al aula de pociones.

-de que tanto hablaban en clase? inquirio Ron

-tonterias respondio Harry sin darle importancia

-casi regañan a mione por tu culpa…

-mione? inquierieron Harry y Hermione a la ves

-em…jeje es mas corto

O.O

-em bueno…jeje tenemos pociones, nos vamos? pregunto Hermione algo sonrojada.

-ok respondio Harry.

Juntos caminaron hacia las mazmorras de pociones, y al llegar se sorprendieron en ver a Slughorn ahí sentado comodamente en su butaca, durmiendo.

-jaja despertemoslo! propuso Harry haciendo aparecer una cubeta con agua.

-no harry! Podria quitarnos puntos o que se yo…ademas es nuestro profesor dijo nada mas y nada menos que Ronald Weasley.

-O.O

-Ron? Creo que debes ir a la enfermeria… dijo Harry observandolo con cuidado.

¬¬

-Harry! No fastidies, creo que Ron no esta enfermo, al contrario dijo de repente Ginny .

-tu cuando llegaste?

-los venia siguiendo xD

-jaja a que te refieres con eso de que al contrario.

-pues que mi querido hermanito esta madurando respondio Ginny con una sonrisa y guiñandole un ojo a hermione. ;)

-que paso, donde estoy? dijo de repente Slughorn sobresaltado pues se habia despertado

-profesor, tenemos clase con usted, llegamos y estaba dormido.

-oh si, lo siento, bueno a ver sientense por favor.

Todos se sentaron y Ginny se fue volando a su clase de encantamientos.

La clase transcurrio normal, empezaron a verel tema de una pocion que hace que uno olvide su memoria y empezaron a practicar.

-ah como me gustaria tener ese libro en mis manos comento Harry desesperado pues su pocion se habia tornado de un color rojo viscoso, cuando tenia que ser amarillo y liquido.

-vamos Harry, no hablaras enserio, recuerda que sucedió al usar el encantamiento ese.

-jaja si lo recuerdo.

-muy bien chicos guarden sus cosas que ya se acabó la clase.

Los tres amigos vaciaron sus claderos en un botecito, lo etiquetaron y se marcharon.

La mañana transcurrio lentamente, todos se morian de hambre en especial Ron, cuando por fin llego la hora de la comida…

-em bueno, Harry y yo nos iremos a comer afuera…adiosanuncio Ginny

-pero!?...empezo Ron molesto

Sin mas decir ambos salieron del colegio llevando con ellos dos bandejas con comida y una copa con jugo de calabaza xD.

En las afueras del colegio..

-que paso ginny?

-es sobre el plan…del que te habia hablado para mi hermano y Hermione..

-oh si, que tienes en mente?

-algo muuuuuy divertido.


	4. El Plan

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor, de hallaban los dos, Hermione y Ron comiendo en un ambiente algo incomodo.

-y…que tanto has leido que hace que Harry te moleste tanto?

-etsem…yo…nada

-vamos dime!

-bueno, yo estaba leyendo "5 hechizos sin magia para mejorar tu estudio" me parecio inter…

-AMO ESE LIBRO!

-de veras? Lo leiste? (n/a: claro ron, por favor hablamos de Hermione!)

-CLARO, es muy bueno, te ayuda mucho obre todo en epoca de examenes

-lo se, me encanto el 3 hechizo: despeja tu mente, olvida todo y solo recuerda lo que leiste

-si, lo se ese me parecio genial!

-segura Ginny?

-vamos Harry confia en mi ;)

-bueno…

-muy bien, ya esta, como lo ensayamos.

-pero yo

Sin dejar a Harry terminar, Ginny jalo a Harry de la manga y juntos entraron al gran comedor donde encontraron a Hermione y Ron…charlando?

-si, creo que en el 5 hechizo le falto un poco de especificación porque… -comento Hermione

-ejm ejem -interrumpio Ginny

-oh hola chicos.

Hola, estem…bueno solo queria despedirme, tengo que ir a historia de magia, nos vemos!

-adios

-si, creo que nosotros tambien deberiamos irnos

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, mientras Ginny, que tenia hora libre, preparaba todo para su magnifico plan.

La tarde trancurrio rapido, ya para la hora de cenar, venian bajando de la torre de adivinación, cuando se encontraron con Hermione que venia de Runas Antiguas.

-hola -saludaron los chicos

-em..hola..

En eso vieron una figua pelirroja que se acercaba a ellos llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ginny, que te paso? -inquirio Harry pensando que su novia actuaba muuuy bien

-yo…yo…

-vamos Ginny -dijo Hermione

-yo..yo..buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-oh, no llores Ginny -la consolo Ron

-herms necesito Hablar contigo…asolas. -dijo de pronto Ginny

-esta bien, los vere abajo chicos

-ok

-oh no dijo Harry

-que?

-olvide mi libro de los 5 hechizos para el estudio en el aula de trelawney -se burlo Harry

-muy gracioso ¬¬

-no, haha estem..Olvide mi pluma, me acompañas?

-supongo

ya iban llegando al 7 piso, cuando pasaron por un lado de la sala de los menesteres…Harry se detuvo y contemplo la puerta…empezó a dar círculos en contra de las manecillas del reloj susurrando algo

-te pasa algo?-pregunto Ron

-recuerdo las reuniones de Ed -se escuso Harry

-si eran lo mejo…

Harry de pronto empujo a Ron hacia un agujero que se abrio de pronto en la pared

.HARRY!?

-Lo siento Ron, me lo agradeceras mas tarde

-pero que te?¡

Ron no pudo terminar debido a que el agujero se cerro dejando a Ron solo, en la sala de los menesteres..

-entonces…Binns me puso un 5…snif snif

-o Merlin, lo siento tanto Ginny! Yo estaria igual.

-si…snif snif

Las chicas ya llevaban 20 minutos caminando por el pasillo, cuando llegaron al 7 piso y Ginny empezo a dar vueltas mientras susurraba algo.

-que haces ginn?

-nada…solo recuerdo las reuniones del ED.

-eh, si…eran divertidas..que es eso que se olle?

En eso Ginny empujo a hermione dentro de la sala, donde se encontraba Ron, sentado sobre una cama maldiciendo en voz alta.

-ginny abre!

-bye herms

-aghhh…que le ocurre a esa ni…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -se sobresalto Hermione al ver a Ron ahi.QUE HACES AQUÍ?¡

-harry me encerro- respondio molesto

-oh Dios no se que les ocurre…

Ron le enseño una nota a Hermione que al parecer era la letra de Ginny.

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Harry y yo los hemos encerrado en esta sala con un proposito, sabemos que algo deben hablar…y ya que no lo hacian decidimos encerrarlos y no podran salir hasta que hayan hablado de ese asunto.

Con cariño

Ginny

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! -exclamo Hermione molesta.

-si…no se de que diablos hablan…

La sala se quedo en silencio…ninguno se atrevía a decir algo…

De repente aparecieron un par de prendas a lado de Ron, este las tomo y vio que eran pijamas

-muy graciosos ¬¬ -comento Hermione al ver que eran dos pillamas rosas, la de Hermione un camisón bastante escotado y el de Ron era solo un short y una playera pegada

-supongo que me cambiare- dijo Ron cuando de pronto de aparecio una puerta que al parecer conducia a un baño.

Este se metio en el, y Hermione se quedo contemplando su pijma, se empezo a desvestir, cuando salio Ron y encontro a Hermione en ropa interior.

-RONALD! -exclamo Hermione tapandose con la colcha de la cama

-O.O Yo…yo..lo siento

-LARGO!

-esta bien...-dijo metiéndose de nuevo en el baño tu no me dijiste que no saliera comento desde adentro del baño

-ya puedes salir ¬¬

Ron se quedo asombradoo y Hermione tambien, la pillama de Hermione era un vestido de tirantes, tenia encaje negro en el escote y era de un tono rosa palido. En cambio la pijama de ron, consistia en un short y una playera pegada con la cual se le notaban los musculos, y tambien de un tono rosa palido.

-lo siento -dijo por fin Ron

-esta bien

En eso aparecio de repente una mesa con comida, y dos velas y en el centro un jarron con flores, y una botella de vino.

-que bien, me muero de hambre!-exclamo Ron al ver la mesa.

Ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio.

-algo me dice que se estan peleando en este momento…-comento Harry en la sala comun

-oh vamos Harry, confia en mi!, es mas, encendamos la camara-propuso Ginny sonriente, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño cubo negro.

-camara?

-oh, no te lo dije! puse una camara en la sala de los menesteres.

-oh, prendela!

Ginny la prendio y cuando la imagen se proyecto en el cubo no podian creer lo que veian…

Sus dos amigos estaban sentados en la mesa cenando como personas civilizadas, sin pelear O.O

En eso, muy decidida, Hermione tomo su varita.

-alohomora-pronuncio la castaña, con un leve movimiento en su varita

La puerta no se abrio

-bombarda!

-BOMBARDA! BOM….BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione empezo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Ron se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

-ya…no llores Herms…pronto saldremos…

-es que…snif snif…yo….buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-vamos, tienes que descansar, mañana pensaremos como salir de aquí….

-NO HAY TIEMPO PARA DESCASAR! ESTOY ENCERRADA EN UNA SALA CON EL CHICO AL QUE A…-pronto, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y se llevo la mano a la boca.

-que?¡

-al que aborrezco y mañana tenemos clases.

-bueno, lamento que estés aquí en mi desagradable compañía pero Ginny y Harry son los culpables!

-escucha Ron, yo no quise…

-olvídalo!

Ron muy enojado se marcho al baño azotando la puerta y dejando a Hermione mas triste que nunca.

-TE LO DIJE GINEVRA! LO VES?¡ ESTAN PELEANDO!!!

-espera…mira…

-oh vamos Ron! Lo siento, yo no quise decir eso…lo lamento

-yo solo trataba de consolarte y hacerte sentir mejor…y tu…

-vamos Hermione díselo! -penso la castaña.

-eres una desconsiderada, yo que te quería ayudar…

-oh ron si supieras cuanto te amo-penso la Hermione soltando una lagrima.

-herms…yo te amo -penso Ron

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ron salio del baño decidido, y empezo a caminar hacia ella peligrosamente…

-ron?- pregunto Hermione alejandose de el

-si?

-que haces-pregunto la castaña, pues ron se habia acercado tanto a ella que se habia quedado entre la pared y el.

-porque te alejas?

-vamos Ron, quitate!

-oh vamos, ya no te hagas la difícil!

-que?¡ yo no me hago nada, ademas tu eres el que últimamente me ha estado acosando.

-estas temblando.

-que?¡ esto es inconcebible ronald! Te ordeno que te…

Repentinamente Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura, y acerco sus labios a los de ella.

-te amo herms, desde el pimer dia en Hogwarts, cuando te vi entrar en ese vagon, despeinada, buscando un sapo.-susurro Ron

-oh Ron…yo…

En eso Ron la calló con un beso, un beso tierno que expresaba todos esos sentimientos, que antes solian expresar con peleas pero hoy, lo hacian de una manera con la cual ambos habian soñado desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos se separaron un instante en el cual Hermione habló.

-Yo tambien te amo Ron…

Hermione coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ron, y este se aferro mas a la chica, que lo empezo a besar con una pasion muy grande.

O.O

-Melrlin! -exclamo Harry al ver como sus amigos se besaban apasionadamente.

-lo ves Harry! Yeyyy si haha funciono D

-ok, creo que es hora que apagemos esto -comento Harry al ver que Ron empezaba a desabochar el camisón de Hermione.

-nooo viene lo mas interesante D

-Ronald -dijo Hermione mientras Ron le besaba el cuello

-si?

-detente…

-pero…-­empezo Ron,pero luego se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.-lo siento…me deje llevar.

-esta bien…pero creo que esto es muy apresurado.

-entiendo….serias mi novia?

-disculpa?

-que si quisieras ser mi novia?

-oh Ron, claro que si

-DIOS MIOOOO HARRY OISTE ESO?¡

-SIIIIII

-YEYYYY

-FUNCIONO!

-TE LO DIJE!

-ERES UNA GENIO!

xD

en eso ambas puertas de la sala de los menesteres, se abrieron. Ron y Hermione se miraron un momento.

-haha con que esto era lo que querian! -dijo Hermione.

-matare a Harry.

-haha funciono! Se la creyeron Ron -anuncio Hermione alegre.

-haha si, que tontos…ya quiero ver su cara cuando les digamos que lo que vieron no fue verdad…

---------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! -exclamo Hermione molesta.

-si…no se de que diablos hablan…

La sala se quedo en silencio…ninguno se atrevia a decir algo…

De pronto Hermione volteo al techo y vio una pequeña camara, tomo su varita:

-ilution incantatem!- pronuncio apuntando a la pequeña camara.

-que hiciste?-inquirio Ron.

-haha, hice un pequeño hechizo, veras ahí hay una camara, y aun esta apagada oh mira la acaban de prender, bueno Harry y Ginny se supone que nos verian por esa camara, y en la hechize para que ellos vean lo que tanto queriamos que hablemos o hagamos, y asi nos dejaran salir.

-oh!!! Haha eres un genio Herms.

-gracias ...jugamos?-pregunto señalando un tablero de ajedrez magico.

-okay!

-----------------------FIN DEL DLASH BACK------------------------------

Hola! espero les este gustando el fic (: por favooor! dejen sus reviewws que eso son lo único que me alenta a seguirlo subiendo )

pueden escribir sugerencias, comentarios, etc.

muaxx. (:


	5. El mapa del Merodeador

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron corriendo a la sala comun, cuando ahí los estaban esperando Harry y Ginny sentados en una butaca, con uan sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-felicidades amigo! exclamo Harry abrazando a Ron al fin se lo dijiste!

-decirme que?inquirio Hemrione

-pues que te ama, haha llevaba tanto tiempo tratandotelo de decir, y como no se atrevia lo decidimos ayudar y hoy por fin te lo dijo! Y ya son novios urra!

-si Herms, la verdad esque tu no podias tomar la iniciativa.

Hermione y Ron no podian creer lo que Harry y Ginny habian dicho, Ron amaba a hermione, y hermione a Ron.

-esto es una confusion…en realidad…yo…yo…yo hechize la camara para que ustedes vieran lo que querian ver y asi nos dejaran Salir declaró Hermione ustedes…ustedes no tenian derecho a hacernos esto.

-QUE?¡ OSEA QUE LO QUE VIMOS, NO SUCEDIÓ?¡- preguntoo Ginny sorprendida.

-NO! respondio Ron indignado.

Todos se quedaron callados…

-Ginny, no tenias porque hacer esto…yo se que fue tu idea… dijo Hermione mirandola muy severamente.

-yo…yo…esque ustedes dos nesecitan ayuda!

-de que hablas?

-que hacen despiertos a estas horas jovencitos? preugnto de pronto la profesora Mc Gonagall entrando al vestíbulo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

-profesora…empezo Hermione

-a dormir AHORA!

Asi, las chicas subieron por la escalera del lado derecho y los chicos del lado izquierdo.

-Ginny, no debias hacer eso comenzo Hermione.

-Herms…yo… dijo Ginny, pero Hemrione ya se habia metido a la habitacion de las chicas de 7, dejandola sola y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-ESTAS MUERTO HARRY!

-oh, vamos Ron, fue solo una bromita xD ademas tu bien que amas a hermione, pero no te atreves a…

-eso no es de tu incumbencia!

-pero…solo queria ayudar…Ginny me obligo!, le dije que no era buena idea.

-pero TU la ayudaste!

Y sin mas decir, Ron se metio en su cama y cerro las cortinas dejando a Harry al igual que a Ginny con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

El sol ya se asomaba por las ventanas, los patios se iluminaban y los alumnos hambrientos bajaban al gran comedor para su primera (y mas importante xD) comida del dia. Para variar Ron seguia dormido, asi que Harry decidio despertarlo.

-vamos bibliomaniaco, despierta le dijo Harry a Ron mientras lo zarandeaba.

-que, yo, oh eres tu ¬¬

-oh vamos Ron, no puedes seguir enojado por el resto de tu vida D

-apuestas?

-a donde vas? pregunto Ginny al ver a su amiga bajar de las escaleras muy apresurada.

-creo Ginebra, que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-oh, vamos Herms, aun sigues enojada?

-enojada no, furiosa.

-pero gracias a mi ya te diste cuenta de que Ron te ama…recuerda lo que dijo Harry ;)

-pero…eso no justifica tu comportamiento le espeto la castaña mientras recordaba las palabras de Harry: "pues que te ama, haha llevaba tanto tiempo tratandotelo de decir, y como no se atrevia lo decidimos ayudar y hoy por fin te lo dijo!"

-ay, ya, no te enojes, ademas lo que vimos fue tan tierno que fue una lastima que no fura verdad.

-exactamente, que fue lo que vieron?

-pues que estaban cenando los dos, y en eso tu empezabas a llorar y el te consolaba y tu le gritabas y el se enojaba y se encerraba en el baño, entonces tu le decias que lo sentias y el salia y te besaba y te decia que te amaba, y que feras su novia y luego ustedes dos…ejem….bueno hehe ps se empezaban asi como que a apasionar…

-GINNY!

-hehe y entonces le decias que se detuviera que iban demasiado rapido…algo asi xD

-Y TODO ESO ERA LO QUE USTEDES QUERIAN VER!?

-em…yo…Harry! Hola cariño, vamos a desayunar, si?, okay nos vemos Herms, ya no estes enojada

¬¬

-Hermione dijo Ron mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Hola Ronald.

-emm..vamos a desayunar?

-esta bien…

Cap. 4: El despacho de Dumbledore.

Los siguientes dos dias Ron y Hermione estuvieron enfadados con Harry y Ginny, pero el tercer dia, o sea el Viernes empezaron a hablar con naturalidad.

-y no lo olviden, 2 pergaminos sobre las propiedades del muérdago para el lunes dijo la profesora Sprout al final de la clase.

-que flojera, tenemos tantas tareas para este fin de semana se quejo Ron.

-si…oigan..mm…recuerdan la llave, la que Dumbledore me dio…estem…debo ir a su despacho y ver que se encuentra detrás de ese cuadro …he estado pensando…tal ves si me pusiera la capa de invisibilidad…

-Harry es muy peligroso, ademas quien sabe que puedas encontrarte ahí…repuso Hermione muy poco convencida.

-Hermione no creo que Dumbledore dejara algo peligroso en un armario, veras no pienso que su intención sea lastimarme…

-esta bien, pero te acompañaremos dijo Ron.

-bueno…pensaba que podriamos ir hoy…en la noche..con la ayuda del mapa tal ves no nos descubran.

-esta bien.

La tarde transcurrio como todos los dias, exepto por el detalle de que a veces Ron y Harry se ponian a hablar mientras Hermione se mordia el labio con cara de preocupada, y los profesores les ordenaban que se callaran.

-muy bien…ya es hora, ire por el mapa y por la capa…

-espera Harry…como vamos a caber todos?inquirio Ron

-veras Harry, a mi me toca guardia de prefectos en media hora, y es muy cerca del despacho de Dumbledore, asi que yo no necesito meterme en la…

Sin dejar terminar a Hermione, Harry corrio a toda prisa por su capa.

-ya….la…ten…tengo dijo Harry jadeando al encontrarse de neuvo con sus amigos en el pasillo mas cercano al despacho.

-muy bien, ustedes dos cubranse señalo Hermione.

-espera….juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas conjuro Harry mientras señalaba con su varita al mapa del merodeador. oh que bien, no hay…O.O rapido Ron! Metete, Filch esta apunto de llegar.

Ron obedecio y cinco segundos después Filch se aparecio en ese pasillo y empezo a caminar en direccion a Hemrione…

-estas no son horas de andar paseando, tendre castigarla.

-se equivoca señor, hoy me toca guardia de prefectos respndio Hermione satisfecha mostrandole un calendario en el que al parecer aparecia que ella podia estar ahí…

Filch produjo un gruñido y se alejo de ahí a zancadas.

-estuvo cerca susurro Hermione…muy bien, vayamos al despacho.

Iban llegando a el fénix que protegia la entrada al despacho del director, cuando los chicos se quitaron la capa y se quedaron contemplando la entrada.

-como piensas abrirla Harry?inquirio Hermione nadie la ha podido abrir desde que…sucedió…

-mmm…no lo se, no habia pensado en eso, debe haber un lugar…una cerradura donde tenga que meter la llave…

Harry examino el terreno y efectivamente encontró en la reja de la estatua del fenix, una cerradura, y este introdujo la llave adentro.

-identifíquese respondió una voz después de que Harry metiera la llave…

-mmm…yo…Harry Potter

-verificando…positivo…bienvenido señor.

El fénix empezó a darles el paso y los tres amigos entraron.

-mira, todo esta como nuevo…no hay polvo, ni…

Hermione se dio la vuelta y quedo horrorizada, ya que se habia topado con…un retrato idéntico de Albus Dumbledore.

-oh por Dios…me asuste exclamo Hermjone al toparse frente a frente con el retrato de Dumbledore.este retrato es idéntico comento Hermione examinando el retrato.

-la caja, o lo que sea que abra esta llave debe estar detrás de ese retrato.

Harry removió el cuadro y ahí lo encontró…encontró la última cosa que Dumbledore le había dejado como pista…una písta tal ves de su paradero.

Harry introdujo la llave con cuidado en la cerradura, y esta al instante se abrio, adentro de ese compartimiento secreto que se acababa de abrir se encontraban dos cosas, un sobre y otra llave, Harry tomo ambas cosas y cerró el compartimiento.

-Oh Dios mio, Dumbledore te dejo otra carta y otra llave…dijo Ron anonado.

Harry se limitó a mirar con cuidado el sobre.

-anda, abrelo ya Harry! dijo el pelirrojo exasperado.

Harry decidido, tomo la carta, y la abrió…

Querido Harry:

Te felicito, veo que has encontrado la manera de entrar a mi despacho sin ser visto, supongo que con la capa de invisibilidad debió ser fácil…y también estoy al tanto de ese mapa que crearon los cuatro merodeadores responsables de mis canas verdes prematuras…bueno Harry…seguramente te estarás preguntando porque tanto misterio? Pero me temo que aun no puedo escribirlo aquí así que para asegurarme que eres tu el que esta tras estas pistas y no otra persona no deseada, me temo que tendré que mandarte en busca de otra cosa…bueno Harry, esta llave habre otra caja, donde hay algo que debes ver. Si resuelves este acertijo correctamente (con la ayuda de la señorita Granger te será sencillo) podrás llegar sin dificultad a la siguiente caja. Con Cariño…

Dumbledore.

Varias veces la has visitado

Pocos lo conocen, los elfos son unos de ellos

Si la siguiente pista quieres hallar

Ese cuarto debes buscar.

O.O

Harry terminó de leerla incrédulo…otra pista…esto no le estaba agradando.

-Que dice Harry inquirió Hermione impaciente.

Harry le tendio la carta y sus dos amigos empezaron a leerla.

-Pero si es muy obvio! comentó Hermione después de leer la carta.

-Tu sabes que es? pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido vaya ni dos minutos y ya lo has descifrado, mira que poder…

-la sala de los menesteres! lo interrumpio Hermione pues se estaba ruborizando por los comentarios de su amigo.

-claro! Dobbie fue quien me habló de ella Exclamó Harry sonriente.

-pues vamos! dijo Ron

-espera, no podemos hacer todo tan apresurado…tenemos que idear un plan…

-pero si con esa capa y el mapa nadie nos vera

-pero no cabemos los tres.

-ya se! Escuche que mis hermanos hablaban sobre comerciar en sortilegios Weasley capas de invisibilidad…podriamos pedirles una propuso Ron.

-no seria mala idea le comentó Hermione pensativa.

-lo mejor será que nos vayamos…no vaya a ser que alguien nos descubrapropuso Harry algo cansado.

Los dos amigos se escondieron bajo la capa, y Hermione empezó a caminar como si nada por el pasillo.

-los vere luegosusurró la castaña al llegar al pasillo que le correspondia hacer guardia.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la sala común, hasta que Harry vio algo en el mapa que lo dejó petrificado, ya que en el mapa del merodeador, justo en el despacho de Dumbledore, acababa de salir el nombre, Albus Dumbledore quien en esos momentos se encontraba en su despacho…

NO PUEDE SER dijo Harry deteniendose en seco, haciendo que Ron, que iba atrás de el se callera.

-que te pasa?¡ exclamo incorporandose nuevamente en la capa.

-MIRA ESTO! respondio Harry mostrandole el mapa

-que? Yo no veo na….ay wey! exclamó el pelirrojo al ver el nombre de su ex director "muerto" en el mapa.

-TENEMOS QUE VOLVER AL DESPACHO!terminó Harry, saliendo de la capa y corriendo en direccion al despacho de Dumbledore.

-ey, Harry, HARRY! ESPERAME! gritó Ron persiguiendo a su amigo.

Harry siguio corriendo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya se acercaba cuando se encontro con Hermione.

-Harry?¡ que te pasa, que haces? Deberian estar en la sala comun, y no traes la cap... aaaaaaaaaaaa

Harry tomó a Hermione del brazo y corrio con ella en direccion al despacho.

-QUE TE OCURRE?¡ DONDE ESTÁ RON!?

-el ya nos alcanzará, mira estó dijo Garry entregandole el mapa a la castaña, mientras introducia la llave en la pequeña ranura.

-POR MELÍN! exclamó Hermione al ver el mapa mis sospechas eran ciertas…

-que sospechas?¡

-em…yo…verás cuando recibiste esa carta, en el verano, empeze a sospechar que….bueno, tu sabes…que Dumbledore podría estar vivo.

-Y NO ME LO DIJISTE?¡

-em…yo…esque no queria darte falsas ilusiones Harry…

-ha…ha…harry, filch se acerca, date prisa! dijo de pronto Ron que se acercaba a ellos jadeando.

Harry rápido tomó a sus amigos por el brazo y se subieron a la estatua para entrar en el despacho.

La estatua empezo a moverse y vieron como se iba acercando la señora Norris.

Los tres amigos entraron con cautela…pero ahí no habia nadie Harry volvio a mirar el mapa y solo encontro el nombre de ellos tres en el despacho.

-Pero si hace un momento que estaba aquí dijo Harry desconcertado, después de un largo silencio.

-Harry debemos volver, mi turno se acaba dentro de 5 minutos comentó Hermione consultando su reloj.

-Pero…el estaba aquí repuso Harry desconcertado observando con cuidado el mapa.

-probablemente esta descompuesto dijoel pelirrojo.

-anda Harry, vamonos dijo la cosataña tirando suavemente de su brazo.

Harry estaba muy confundido…el lo había visto…morir bajo el hechizo del avada kedavra que snape le habia lanzado…como era posible? Vivo? No, pero aun asi el mapa del merodeador nunca se equivoca. Todos estos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de Harry sin dejarlo dormir.

Mientras tanto a 15,000 kilometros de distancia, un joven rubio, de ojos azules y apuesto se encontraba escondido en una cabaña ubicada en un bosque.

Alguien toco la puerta.

Draco se asomó por la ventana.

-ah eres tu… dijo Draco.

-mas respeto malfoy, recuerda que me debes la vidarepuso Snape mirandolo a los ojos de aquella manera fria y profunda.

-solo porque mi madre te lo pidio…si no mas te habria valido que me muriera.

-pero ahora estoy condenado a esconderme por haberte ayudado a escapar…ahora el señor tenebroso nos busca…tenemos que irnos a otra parte al parecer alguien ya sabe sobre nuestro paradero.

-escapar?¡ DE NUEVO?¡ PERO SI YA VAN 7 VECES EN EL MES QUE NOS MUDAMOS A DIFERENTES PARTES EN EL MUNDO!!!! estalló Draco quien no le agradaba la idea de huir del enemigo.

-mira mocoso impertinente, yo lo único que hago es cumplir un estupido juramento, si? Ahora que si te prefieres quedar aquí y que te encuentre, esta bien, yo me iré a Londres solo.

-si no tengo otro remedio…

"porque tanto misterio? Que es eso que me quiere decir Dumbledore? Porque paraecio en el mapa? El profesor Lupin una ves me dijo que el mapa nunca se equivocaba…eso es! Lupin! El seguro me ayudara, después de todo Dumbledore me dejo dicho en la carta que me mando en el verano que el pertenecia a esa pequeña organización que me ayudaria…tal ves el supiera algo, después de todo fue Lupin y sus amigos quienes crearon el mapa…el podria saber." Estos eran los pensamientos de Harry…quien por fin a las 4 de la mañana se quedo dormido.

El sol comenzó a asomarse por la ventana del cuarto de las chicas de 6, Ginny Weasley se encontraba ahí pensando en su amado, y en el futuro que le esperaba….a ellos dos…si podrian estar juntos o moririan en el intento como lo hicieron Lily y James…a causa de Voldemort…

Ginny tomó su bata y se dirigio al cuarto de los chicos de 7.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y vio que ya todos se habian ido, después de todo eran las 11 de la mañana y en sabado todos solian irse a desayunar al lago a esa hora, solo quedaba ahí un chico, aquel que le robaba el sueño, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes escondidos tras unas gafas, cabello obscuro y una cicatriz en la frente, una cicatriz que señalaba su destino, su propósito…su maldición.

Ginny caminó lentamente hacia el, para no despertarlo, y se sentó a lado de el, mientras acariciaba su rizado y rebelde cabello.

Harry poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, y se encontro con los de Ginny, que ahí estaba con un aire nostalgico en el rostro…sonriendole.

-hola dormilon lo saludó Ginny dandole un beso en los labios.

-hola señorita, disculpe el atrevimiento pero se ve usted hermosa.

-Lo mismo digo de usted apuesto caballero respondio Ginny sonrojada y divertida.

Harry le empezo a hacer cosquillas hasta que Ginny terminó acostada junto a el riendose.

-ya Harry! Jajaja basta!

-solo con una condicion.

-hahah con hahahah cual?

-que te quedes aquí conmigo

-okay haha pero ya bastaaaa

Harry la soltó y Ginny se acosto junto a el, ambos observaron desde la ventana el hermoso amanecer.

-y ahora porque te despertaste tan tarde? inquirió Ginny después de un rato de silencio.

-esque anoche no podia dormir,

-porque?

-pensaba….esque…anoche Hermione, Ron y yo…

Harry le conto a Ginny lo que habia pasado en el despacho de Dumbledore, y sobre su idea de preguntarle al profesor Lupin.

-creo que si seria una buena idea…tal ves el pueda ayudar…pero Harry no creo que deberias ir a la sala de los Menesteres.

-porque?

-podria ser una trampa…una trampa de alguien que trate de confundirte…

-pero es su letra.

-aun asi Harry….hay muchos hechizos para falsificar letra, firmas y muchas cosas mas. Creo que primero deberias hablas con el Profesor Lupin a ver que opina el…yo pienso que no deberias ir.

-bueno…olle, y tu porque siempre tienes la razon? inquirio Harry abrazandola.

-hehe no siempre… respondio Ginny haciendose del rogar.

-a que si… repuso Harry besando su cuello y sin soltarla.

-bueno, ya…tenemos que ir a desayunar se opuso Ginny tratando de soltarse.

-solo un ratito propuso Harry con ojos de cachorrito.

-bueno.

Ambos se taparon y se quedaron dormidos.

Hasta que la puerta se comenzó a abrir y entro Ron leyendo el periódico.

-oye harry, sabias que en Canadá acaban de hallar…

Ron se quedo petrificado, vio que SU hermanita y Harry estaban acostados en la cama…dormidos y como estaban tapados hasta el cuello creyo que no traian ropa (que malpensadito me salio).

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!!! estalló Ron despues de volver en si.


	6. Malos Entendidos

-HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!!! -estalló Ron despues de volver en si.

-aun es temprano Ron…

-QUE HACES ACOSTADO CON MI HERMANA! QUE LE HICISTE?!

-Yo? Nada…vamos Ron pero si solo nos quedamos…

-MIENTES! QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA?¡ QUE LA OBLIGASTE A HACER?¡

Ron se comenzaba a acercar a Harry con los puños cerrados y temblando de ira.

-RONALD! Contrólate quieres?¡

-QUE ME CONTROLE!? QUE ME CONTROLE GINEVRA?¡ DESPUES DE VER A MI MEJOR AMIGO Y A MI HERMANITA ACOSTADOS Y DESNUDOS?¡, ESTA BIEN QUE SEAN NOVIOS PERO TAMPOCO…

-hahaha pero si no estamos…-empezó Harry.

-RONALD! -exclamó Ginny quitandose la cobija y dejando su cuerpo, con ropa, al descubierto. SOLO CONVERSABAMOS Y NOS QUEDAMOS DORMIDOS.

-enserio?

-SI, Y PIENSO QUE SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MAYOR COMO PARA TOMAR DESICIONES SOLA SOBRE QUE HAGO CON MI NOVIO Y QUE NO HAGO.

-pero….esque yo…pensé que ustedes.

-PUES PENSASTE MAL -esta vez fue Harry quien gritó.

-Que sucede aquí? -inquirio Hermione que acababa de llegar a la habitacion de los chicos.

Ginny salio corriendo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-que le han hecho?¡

-yo…yo…-musitó Ron.

Sin mas decir Hermione y hizo una cara de reproche y siguió a Ginny.

-que sucede Ginn?-le preguntó Hermione acariciando su cabello después de haberla alcanzado.

-sinf snif, oh Herms…es Ron…ya me tiene harta….

-que paso?

-estabamos Harry y yo coinversando en su cuaarto…acostados…y nos quedamos dormidos y en eos entro Ronald gritando y creyo que estabamos pues…y empezo a gritarle a Harry que que me había hecho…buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-vamos Ginn…se que estuvo mal…muy mal lo que hizo…pero compréndelo, eres su hermana menor y tiene miedo de que te pase algo…

-pero si…esque…de por si es muy difícil para mi, el no estar…el no poder…tener…intimidad con Harry y todavía llega Ron y empíeza a recordarmelo…de esa forma, creyendo que teniamos algo y no es asi…

-lo siento amigo…

-LO SIENTO NADA RON!

-esque yo…

-VISTE COMO DEJASTE A GINNY! CREEME QUE ASI ES MAS DIFICIL PARA ELLA LA IDEA DE NO PODER…

-ya dije que lo siento!

-ELLA YA ES MAYOR PARA DECIDIR!

-pero es tan solo una niña.

-QUEEEEEEE?! UNA NIÑA???¡¡¡ 16 AÑOS TE PARECE UNA "NIÑA"?¡

-pues…esque es mi hermana menor Harry.

-ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A HACERLA SENTIR TAN MAL COMO LO HICISTE?!-gritó Harry aun mas fuerte

-osea…que tu y harry…no…

-no.

-mmm…entiendo…si, creo que Ron exagera…hablaré con el…

-creo que ya no es necesario-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa después de oir el ultimo girto de Harry.

Harry estaba rojo de furia, sin mas decir, salio de la habitación dando un portazo y se dirigio a la sala comun donde no habia nadie mas que una chica pelirroja y una castaña.

-em…bueno…creo que deje un libro en la biblioteca, hasta luego Ginny.-se excusó Hermione saliendo de la sala común.

-aidos...

-Ginny…estas bien?- inquirió Harry sentandose junto a ella y abrazandola.

-si…ya me siento mejor…gracias.

-) Harry le sonrió y la empezo a besar muy tiernamente.

-Harry…lamento que…bueno tu ya tienes 17…ya eres mayor para como hacer…ese tipo de cosas…lamento no estar lista para ti…para poder compartir…

Harry la calló poniendole un dedo en la boca.

-no te disculpes…

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron en la sala toda la mañana, platicando.

-asi que el primer partido será dentro de dos semanas…contra Hufflepuff…-dijo Harry.- tengo que entrenar al equipo…

-oh…

-y me gustaría que fueras golpeadora.

-ENSERIO?¡ oh Harry…yo…seguro?…no habrá alguien mejor para ocupar el puesto?

-Ginn, eres tan buena como Fred y George.

-bueno D esta bien…creo que deberiamos ir a desayunar.

-okay.

La pareja mas hermosa de Hogwarts bajo las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban todos los alumnos con un aire feliz…ya pronto seria navidad…

-hola chicos.- los saludó Hermione cuando los vio llegar.

-hola.- respondieron los dos.

-han visto a…

¬¬

-a Luna?

-no.

Los chicos comenzaron a comer animadamente, pero a Hermione de le veia algo nerviosa.

-ahora vuelvo…dijo algo distraida levantandose de la mesa.

Hermione salio del gran comedor y comenzó a buscar a Ron.

Subio las escaleras y se metió a la sala común.

-vamos Ron, donde estas?- se dijo a si misma mientras subia las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos.

Hermione abrió la puerta y encontró a Ron recostado sobre su cama leyendo…tenia cara de tristeza.

-Ron?

-oh, hola Hermione.

-que haces aquí tan solo? Dejaran de servir el desayuno en una hora.

-no tengo hambre

O.O

-te sientes bien?

-em…si…es solo que…lo que me dijo Harry…

-Ron, se que para tu es difícil,…el hecho de que tu unica hermana tenga novio y que ese novio sea Harry…pero trata de comprenderlos, ella ya no es una niña, en un año será mayor de edad, y Harry ya lo es…ellos se aman mucho…y Harry nunca seria capaz de lastimarla…no tienes de que preocuparte, esta en buenas manos.

-si…creo que tienes razón, no lo había visto de ese modo…gracias.

-de nada…y ahora creo que deberiamos regresar con los demás…-propuso la castaña dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-espera…-dijo Ron tomandola de la mano haciendo que Hermione se pusiera bastante nerviosa.

-O.O Si?

-tengo que…decirte algo…

-aja...?

-yo…yo…tu…nosotros…pues…estem…yo…tu…

-si? -inquirio la castaña acercandose a el de una forma peligrosamente seductora.

-estem…pues…

-SEÑOR WEASLEY!!! -gritó de pronto la profesora Mc Gonagall quien se acercaba a ellos con cara de enojada.

-si? -respondio Ron dando gracias al cielo de que la profesora Mc Gonagall los hubiera interrumpido.

-se puede saber porque aller no fue a mi despacho por sus trabajos para puntos extra que me había pedido?¡ lo he estado buscando por todas partes!

-oh, lo olvide Profesora! Lo siento tanto, ire enseguida.-respondió el pelirrojo llendo en direccion a su Directora.

Hermione vio como su amigo y su directora se alejaban.

-trabajos para puntos extra?! -se pregunto Hermione algo extrañada.

La castaña comenzó a caminar sumbo a la sala común…no tenia ganas hacer algo (O.O). Cuando llego a la sala se recosto en una butaca, no había nadie y hacia un espléndido día afuera.

-que me querría decir Ron? Porque tartamudeaba? Porque estaba nervioso? Porque YO estaba nerviosa?¡ por que diablos le coqueté?!!!-pensaba la castaña sin poder creer lo que habia pasado.


	7. Juegos, lágrimas y confesiones

-muy bien Señor Weasley, espero que con esto le baste- dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall entregandole al chico un montón de deberes.

-si, creo que si…muchas gracias!

-de nada…que tenga un buen día.

El chico salio de el despacho cargando libros y pergaminos…

-Dios, porque me puse tan nervioso? -se preguntaba el pelirrojo a medida de que iba avanzando por los pasillos-creo que tendré que planear lo que le diré.

Ron iba llegando a la sala común, y ya que el pensaba que de seguro Hermione estaría en la biblioteca, entró sin saber a quien se encontraría, allí dormida en una butaca frente a la chimenea.

-por Merlín no se cuando acabare tantos debe…- empezó Ron sin darse cuenta que Hermione se encontraba ahí.-...res y además las tareas que ya tenemos, los…

Ron se quedó petrificado al ver que Hermione estaba ahí… O.O quien poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Quien está ahí? -preguntó la castaña levantandose del sillón.

Ron rápido se escondio detrás de una mesa y rogó porque la castaña no lo encontrara…

-Ron? Que haces ahí? -inquirio la castaña, ya que lo encontro en el suelo escondiendose tras de una mesa.

-em…yo…se me cayó mi pluma xD.

-oh…escucha…lo de hace rato…que era lo que…?

-ron! Te he estado buscando por todas partes! -exclamó Harry quien acababa de entrar por la sala común interrumpiendo la "incómoda" conversación de sus dos amigos.

-em..si…estem…yo…

-vamos a tener entrenamiento ahorita, ve por tu escoba aquí te espero. Que esperas?¡ MUEVETE!

-em…si…aha...

Volviendo de su trance, Ron subió las escaleras a toda prisa y tomó su escoba.

-ya…estoy….aqui…-dijo Ron jadeando al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-bueno, ho lo olvidaba, Hermione me harias un favor? Podrias ir por la escoba de Ginny? Iría yo personalmente pero las escaleras se…

-si, ire por ella.

Hermione subió a toda prisa y comenzó a buscar la escoba de Ginny por todas partes, mientras tanto en la sala comun los chicos se encontraban jugando con una bludger.

-agh cuidado! -exclamó Ron cuando la pelota casi le da en la cabeza a su amigo.

-haha ahí viene.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-exclamó Hermione quien iba bajando las escaleras cuando una bludger le iba a dar en la cabeza pero con la escoba de Ginny la bateo mandandola directo hacia una ventana y haciendo que ésa se hiciera añicos y la pelota se saliera del castillo.

-estas bien?-pregunto Ron asustado acercandose a su amiga para comprobar que no estuviera lastimada.

-ah creo que si…Dios que susto me di.

-O.O COMO HICISTE ESO?-inquirio Harry anonado.

-que cosa?

-la manera en que la esquivaste y la golpeaste…

-oh…yo…no lo se…

-estuvo fabuloso…Hermione…te importaria ir a una prueba de Quiditch? Creo que serias una excelente golpeadora…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡¡¡¡

-es solo una idea…ademas nesecitamos una…solo tenemos a Ginny asi que…

-ESTAS LOCO?¡ YO?! JUGADORA DE QUIDITCH?!

-tranquilízate Mione, creo que es una buena idea -interfirió Ron.

-pero…pero…

-vamos, inténtalo! ) -le propuso Ron.

-esta bien…pero esque…argh esque …luego no tendré tiempo para estudiar…y…y…

-te prometo que podrás estudiar…además no lo nencesitas…-dijo Harry.

-bueno ya vámonos-los apresuro Ron.

-oigan…pero…yo no tengo escoba- dijo de pronto Hermione.

-mmm…la Profesora Hooke debe tener una que nos sea útil.

Asi los tres amigos, jugadores de Quiditch, dos orgullosos por ello y una no muy segura salieron

-vamos Herms…-le rogaban Harry y Ron a la castaña quien tenían que tirarla del brazo ya que hacia 5 minutos había cambiado de opinión acerca de jugar Quiditch.

-que no! Déjenme! Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde!

-para que?-inquirieron con curiosidad los chicos.

-para….para…los examenes finales! Si, eso, tengo que estudiar, asi que si me disculpan…

-tu no vas a ninguna parte- la detuvo Ron cuando la chica estaba apunto de empezar a correr.

-pero…AGH YA DEJENME!!!!!!!!!

-solo una prueba Herms! -suplicó Harry.

-pero…pero…esta bien…supongo que una, no me hará daño…pero su repruebo los exámenes por su culpa…

-vamos! Te quedan 8 meses para estudiar!

Y así los chicos consiguieron llevar a Hermione hasta las canchas peor al ver el campo Hermione empezó a tratar de huir de nuevo.

-DEJENMEEEEEE

-que sucede aquí? -inquirió Ginny quien acababa de llegar con su uniforme rojo y amarillo puesto.

-es….Hermione….es una excelente golpeadora…y…no…quiere jugar-respondió Ron

-vamos Ginny convéncela de que haga las pruebas -suplico Harry

-ven Herms.

Las chicas se fueron a las gradas y se sentaron.

-que sucede? -preguntó Ginny a su amiga.

-esque…hoy…Ronald me quería decir algo y se puso muy nervioso…y…si practico Quiditch y estoy más tiempo con el…no quiero que se de cuenta…

-oh, vamos eso no sucederá porque sabes disimular muy bien.

-bueno….supongo que está bien…

-bueno, vamos con los demás tenemos que practicar.

Las chicas caminaron hacia el campo y ahí se encontraron con Harry y Ron quienes estaban pensando en opciones de posibles golpeadoras, debido a que Angelina y Katie ya habían acabado la escuela.

-hola- saludó Harry cuando vio que las chicas llegaron.

-hola -respondio Ginny-Harry, Hermione ha accedido a hacer la prueba.

-QUE BIEN! -exclamó Ron lleno de felicidad D

-bueno, ahora necesito que Ginny me ayude a realizar las pruebas para el entrenamiento, mientras Ron practica con Hermione.-propuso Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-perfecto! -exclamó la pelirroja, tomando a su novio por el brazo y conduciéndolo hasta el campo, donde se hallaban decenas de jóvenes, aspirantes para los puestos de golpeadores y cazadores del equipo de Griffindor.

-em..bueno…vamos a practicar- propuso Ron

-okay.

Los dos amigos salieron de la tienda y se fueron a un rincón que quedaba libre (harry y ginny estaban usando casi todo el territorio para las pruebas) y comenzaron a practicar.

-oye Ron, estem…no se suponia que yo tambien haria prueba?

-si, pero primero tienes que ensayar un poco, ya que no sueles volar muy seguido.

-bueno.

Hermione se montó en su escoba y comenzo a volar en círculos…para ser su primera ves en tanto tiempo, lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-muy bien, ahora ten esto - le dijo Ron entregándole a la castaña una especie de bat- soltaré una bludger- prosiguió montándose en su escoba con una pelota negra en la mano- y tu tendrás que golpearla en direccion hacia mi.

-O.O pero…pero…estas seguro? Es decir podira golpearte…además quien sabe si le atine…lo de hace rato fue suerte…

-vamos, no me pegarás porque yo la esquivaré. ;)

-bueno…-accedió la castaña preparándose para batear.

-1….2….3- contó el pelirrojo soltando una bludger que fue directo hacia Hermione quien la golpeo y fue en direccion a la cara de Ron, quien por un pelito la pudo esquivar.

-wow, eso fue…increíble.- dijo Ron anonado, observando como la bludger volaba por todas partes como loca. -y dices que eso es suerte, ha!

-em…bueno…pero aun tengo que hacer la prueba…

-no creo que sea necesario. - comentó Ron bajandose de su escoba una ves que hubo aterrizado junto con la castaña.

-ron…que era eso…lo que ibas a decirme?

-emmmm….yo…cuando?

-vamos Ronald no te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de que hablo…hace rato, en tu habitación, que nos interrumpió la profesora Mc Gonagal.

-oh, eso! Em…yo solo queria decirte…que….que…que necesito que me ayudes con la tarea de Tonks!

-que? Pero…porque estabas tan nervioso..y…tan…

-nervioso? Yo? Vamos, porfavor Herms.

Hermione se sintió tan desilusionada, ella esperaba que Ron le dijera que la amaba…pero al parecer los sentimientos de Hermione no eran correspondidos por Ron… Sin más decir se subió a su escoba con lagrimas en los ojos y se monto ella para ir volando hacia el castillo.

-ey, espera, HERMIONE!

Ron tambien tomó su escoba y empezo a volar a toda velocidad, cuando por fin la alcanzó la tomó de la mano y le limpio las lagrimas suavemente con sus manos.

-que sucede?

-nada Ronald, solo déjame en paz

Hermione comenzó a tratar de safarse de Ron, pero este no la soltó y comenzó a descender hasta tocar el suelo, una vez ahí la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras la chica lloraba en su pecho.

-ven, hay algo que quiero mostrarte -le dijo Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

sin previo aviso cargó a la castaña y empezó a caminar rumbo al castillo.

-ron! Que haces? -exclamó la castaña sonrojada al notar que todos los alumnos se les quedaban viendo.

-ya veras…

-a donde van? -inquirió Ginny curiosa.

-no lo se…ya nos contaran después..

-bueno..- respondio, y ambos continuaron en las selecciones de cazadores y guardianes.

Ron la llevo hacia el séptimo piso, y empezo a dar vueltas en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

-cierra los ojos - le dijo el pelirrojo divertido.

La chica lo obedeció y los cerró, Ron entró a la sala de los menesteres y bajo a la chica de sus brazos.

-ya puedes abrirlos.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y lo que vio fue una bellízima sala, habian dos sillones reclinables, hadas volando pordoquier, y en el centro había una pequeña mesa para dos personas, que estaba iluminada por dos velas y habia rosas rojas por todas partes. También había un pequeño balcón en donde había dos sillones en los cuales se podia sentar dos personas comodamente para observar el bello anochecer. Alado de la mesa, había un pequeño duende de no mas de 80 cm. Con una amplia sonrisa y un traje de mesero.

Hermione estaba maravillada.

-oh, Ron…tu hiciste todo esto?

-sip. - respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.ven, hay algo que te quiero mostrar.-continuó el pelirrojo tomandola de la mano y conduciendola hasta la mesa.

El pelirrojo corrió la silla para que ella se pudiera sentar.

-gracias.

-de nada. D Dobbie?

-si señor? -inquirió elequeño elfo.

Ron le dijo algo al oído y Dobbie sonrió.

-enseguida señor.-respondió el elfo feliz.

-que sucede? - inqurió Hermione

-ya veras…ven conmigo

Ron tomó a Hermione de la mano y la condujo hacia el balcón, donde ambos se sentaron.

Ahí estaba la bella pareja, Ron abrazando a Hermione y ésta acurrucada en su pecho.

Cuando de pronto…

Unas luces empezaron a salir en el cielo, eran como fuegos artificiales. De todos colores, Hermione estaba maravillada ante aquel espectáculo.

Las luces empezaron a ser en forma de corazones, cuando de pronto salio una, una de color rosa brillante que empezo a escribir algo en el cielo…

"Hermione, aceptarias ser mi novia?"

-oh Ron- dijo Hermione cuando leyo la frase que estaba suspendida en el aire.

-Harry, ven a ver esto! - gritó de pronto Ginny quein se encontraba en la sala común viendo el cielo a través de la ventana.

-O.O cres que ellos?

-D awww que tierno es mi hermano! Tu porque no me lo propusiste de esa mandera ¬ ¬

-em…yo…yo…

-¬ ¬

-pero bien que te gustó como te lo propuse, no????

-bueno…eso si…

-Flash back (se supone que sucedió en el 6 año xD)

Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, y sin importarle que 50 personas los estuvieran mirando, Harry la besó.

Harry condujo a la pelirroja hacia la salida de la puerta de la sala comun, donde si les quedaba tiempo, charlarian.

-Ginny -dijo Harry entre beso y beso.

-si?

-te amo, no se como no me pude dar cuenta antes…desde que comenzaste a salir con Dean…yo…yo me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti, pero no sabia si era lo correcto, ya sabes…por ron…

-harry…yo jamás te deje de amar.

-quisieras ser mi novia?

-si

Los dos enamorados se siguieron besando a las orillas de lago, y tambien conversaron acerca de cómo estuvo el partido de Quiditch

Fin del flashback

Harry abrazó a la pelirroja y ambos siguieron viendo el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

-Hermione, desde el primer momento en que te vi…no he dejado de sentir algo diferente…algo diferente que al final me pude dar cuenta de que era amor por ti...que al principio no estaba muy seguro….pero desde 4 año, en quel baile, cuando tu pareja fue krum, me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento…ese sentimiento que surgio el primer dia…en el expreso de Hogwarts…Hermione…amo de ti como mueves la nariz al estudiar, amo de ti la manera en que levantas la mano para contestar una pregunta, amo que me regañes, que me digas que tengo que estudiar, amo tu cabello al moverse con el viento, amo tus ojos…tu forma de ser….te amo Hermione, y me harias el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras der mi novia.


	8. Muchas preguntas!

-oh Ron, yo también te he amado siempre, por supuesto que acepto!- respondió la castaña radiante de alegría.

Ron tomó con delicadeza el mentón de su novia y se acerco a ella…

Una música comenzo a oirse desde el interior de la habitación…

_Solo una sonrisa, y me robaste el corazon_

_Solo una mirada y todo cambio de color_

_Fuiste como un ángel_

_Que del cielo decendió_

_Tu me sorprendiste_

_Y el amor a mi llego_

_Y ahora sueño despierto_

_Imaginando tus besos_

_Y acariciandote_

_Solo espero que llege el momento_

_De abrazarte otra vez_

Ron besó a Hermione con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, tantos sentimientos al fin saliendo después de casi siete largos alos de estar ocultos…al fin…que esa noche… salían a la luz, al fin se demostraban atraves de ese beso, de esas caricias, de esas palabras.

Ron colocó con delicadeza sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y la atrajo hacia ella, mientras que la chica fue recorriendo sus manos al cabello del pelirrojo…comenzó a revolver ese cabello que tanto le gustaba...Los dos se fueron separando poco a poco.

-te amo.- dijo la castaña con los ojos aún cerrados.

_Y eres tu mi amor primero_

_Eres tu como yo soñé_

_Has llenado de mil emociones_

_Mi alma y mi ser_

_Y eres tu lo que mas quiero_

_Soy feliz porque te encontré_

_Quiero amarte sin condiciones_

_Y colmarte con mi amor_

_Donde tu estes…_

_Solo una caricia, y me llenaste de ilusión_

_La soledad se ha ido_

_Y no queda mas dolor_

_Fuiste como un ángel_

_Que del cielo decendió_

_Tu me sorprendiste_

_Y el amor a mi llego._

Ron y Hermione se volvieron a besar, esta ves con más pasión, con mas deseo (n/a: P eeaaa) mientras Ron empezaba a bajar sus labios hasta su cuello y Hermione simplemente se dejaba llevar.

En la sala de pronto se apareció una cama (n/a: O.O) donde ambos calleron mientras Ron empezaba a desabotonarle a Hermione su blusa, y el se quitaba la camisa.

-ya se tardaron, no? -inquirió de pronto Harry…

-si…hahaha ya me imagino como estaran…

-como?

-pues…en una situación….digamos que…calurosa

-hahaha tu siempre pensando bien de los demás.

-claro

Ron y Hermione ya hacian en una habitación…solos (Dobbie decidió irse cuando se dio cuenta de la situación xD) demostrándose todo ese amor que habia luchado tanto por salir los últimos años, y que al fin, estaba saliendo.

-eres tan hermosa -le dijo Ron a la chica.

-Ron…tu…planeaste todo esto…la decoración, los fuegos artificiales…-le preguntó Hermione, mientras por primera vez en su vida, se dejaba llevar.

-si…tenía planeado decirtelo hoy…

-pero…como?

-sh- susurró Ron en su oído poniendo un dedo en sus labios en señal de que no hablará-no arruines el momento -(n/a: O.Ó)

El sol estaba asomandose por el pequeño balcón, tratando de despertar con sus rayos a dos adolescentes que se encontraban dormidos.

Ron comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con el dulce rostro de su novia, que yacía dormida junto a el, con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te amo Herms- susurró Ron, acariciando el rostro de la castaña.

Ginny se encontraba en la sala común…estaba algo nerviosa…

-Harry! -exclamó al ver que su novio iba bajando las escaleras aún en pillamas.

-aww -bostezo éste- hola linda…

-hola…oye…de casualidad has visto a Hermione?

-no…anoche no llego a dormir?

-no.

-Ron tampoco…

-O.O

-no dormiste bien, verdad?

-no..estaba preocupada por Herms…esque…por lo menos me debio avisar! Quetal si le pasó algo…a ella..y a mi hermano!

-linda, tu cres que le avisarias a Hermione para que no se preocupe si estuvieras apunto de…

Harry había metido la pata.

-lo siento…yo…solamente me referia a que no tuvo tiempo…

-te entiendo…

-Ginny…no quiero que pienses que yo dije eso..para…para…presionarte- dijo el pelinegro abrazandola.

-no te preocupes…yo se que no es asi…y creo que tienes razon..Hermione en este momento ha de encontrarse muuy bien

A 50,000 km de distancia…

-despierta, tenemos que irnos.- dijo una voz grave desde el otro lado de una oscura habitación.

-QUE?¡- repuso un joven rubio de ojos grises.

-ya me escuchaste mocoso insolente …el señor Tenebroso nos está siguiendo la pista…

-ahora a donde iremos ¬¬ -inquirió el joven.

-iremos al bosque prohibido, en Hogwarts.

-QUEEE?¡

-el señor tenebroso nunca se imaginara que estamos ahí…a unos metros del colegio…

Mientras Ron admiraba a su novia dormida, ésta comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente…

-hola preciosa lo saludó Ronnie xD

-hola )

-como dormiste?

-bien…y tu?

-siempre que este contigo, habré dormido bien

Hermione sonrió y beso a su novio, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de éste.

Ron empezó a acariciar el hombro de Hermione, mientras ambos admiraban el precioso amanecer.

-creo que deberiamos irnos- dijo de pronto Hermione mientras se sentaba y se disponia a vestirse.

-espera - repuso Ron tomando su mano- quedemonos un ratito...apenas son las 10 de la mañana y es domingo.

-pero Ron, tengo muchos deberes, y tambien tengo que estudiar, ademas de que no he practicado…EL PARTIDO!

-que tiene?

-sera en dos semanas, y yo aun no he hecho la prueba!

-pero si ya te dije que si estas dentro del equipo…

-pero no he practicado, ademas Harry no me ha dicho nada sobre las jugadas que el hace ni nada…

-tienes razon…será mejor que vayamos con ellos.

Los dos chicos se vistieron y bajaron hacia la sala comun tomados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, no había nadie a excepción de dos tortolos que se encontraban en una butaca…

Harry estaba sobre Ginny, besando su cuello mientras la chica de reia.

-jajaja ya Harry! Me estas haciendo cosquillas!

-eres hermosa, lo sabias?

-jajajaa bastaa jajaja

Ron y Hermione estaba petrificados contemplando esta escena, hasta que Harry comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Ginny…eso fue el colmo.

-POTTER! -exclamó Ronald cuando su cerebro reaccionó.

-hehe, que? Ay madre…inquirió Harry sin importancia, hasta que vio que la voz pertenecia a su am-go.

-que cres que haces?¡ -inquirió Ron con una mirada amenazadora.

-Ron, vamos solo estaban jugando - dijo Hermione tomandolo del brazo para asegurarse de que no cometiera una estupidez.

-vamos Ronald, solo jugabamos…- dijo Ginny

-jugar?¡ JUGAR?¡ te iba a desabrochar la blusa- dijo on señalando unos botones desabrochados de su hermana.

-ay pero…a ver y tu como explicas que anoche no llegaste a dormir?-cotrataco la pelirroja

-yo…yo…eso es diferente porque yo ya soy mayor.

-y yo no? -inquirió la pelirroja.

-em…pues…aun asi, el que harry sea tu novio no le da derecho a hacer cosas que tu no quieres…

-quien dijo que yo no queria- inquirió Ginny cruzada de brazos dejando callado a Ron

-bueno, ya…y se puede saber que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche ustedes dos? -inquirió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-eso no es de tu incumbencia- le espetó el pelirrojo.

-hm..ya veo…ya después nos contarán…porque no vamos a desayunar?

Las dos felices parejas se encontraban bajando las escaleras

-muy bello espectáculo de fuegos artificiales hermanito -dijo al fin Ginny en el desayuno.

-si, toda la escuela se enteró de que ya son novios…no me imagino que escándalo armaras cuando le pidas matrimonio…- comentó Harry haciendo que Hermione se atragantara con un pedazo de carne, y que Ron escupiera su jugo de calabaza.

-ha-ha-ha- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

-bueno, ya…y estuvieron en la sala de los menesteres verdad?- inquirió Ginny.

-pues…nosotros…-comenzó a decir Hermione.

-SI, ALGUN PROBLEMA?-la interrumpió Ron.

-no…y que estuvieron haciendo, aparte de ver los fuegos artificiales? Cenaron? Vieron la televisión? Charlaron? O simpelemnte se conocieron mas a fondo…- inquirió Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que Hermione escupiera su café al oir el comentario de su amigo.

-jajaja, veo que es la opcion numero 5… -comentó Harry satisfecho.

-CREO que Hermione y yo debemos irnos para practicar para el partido, cierto Herms?

-em..si…aha…

-okay, en ese caso nos veremos después… - concluyó Gnny despidiendose de su novi, al igual que Hermione.

-ah que bien, ya no aguantaba todas esas discusiones-suspiro Hermione aliviada.

-ni creas que ya te salvaste de mi eh! Ahorita mismo me cuentas todo lo que paso hasta con el más mínimo detalle!

-em…bueno…pues…tu hermano y yo…pues…ya somos novios..

-ajá, pero que hicieron toda la noche? x )

-pues…

-nosotros…nos…ah si ya sabes para que quieres que lo repita Harry? -inquirió Ron enfadado de tanta pregunta.

-hehe si…supongo que si…-respondió Harry.

-ya me lo suponia dijo Ginny sonriente…-ah quien iba a pensarlo…mi mejor amiga y mi hemano teniendo…

-Ginevra, es suficiente!

-ay…ya pues…bueno vayamos por nuestras escobas - propuso Ginny cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala común…

-oye, espera tu no me has explicado que estaban haciendo harry y tu..

-pues…em.,..nosotros..veras….

-confiesa Ginevra!

-pues nada! No paso nada! Ya?¡

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras y fueron en direccion a el gran comedor donde se encontraron con sus respectivos novios, quienes habían dejado de molestarse mutuamente por lo sucedido anteriormente, asi que estaban conversando acerca de los aspirantes para el equipo de quidditch.

-creo que Ana seria una buena cazadora…-opinó Harry

-si, y Josh tal ves sería un buen guardían…-dijo el pelirrojo

-no, creo que Iván es mejor…-opinó Harry

-pero…

-hola chicos -saludó Hermione.

-hola- saludaron ambos.

-creo que iré a hablar con Lupin…-anunció el pelinegro.

-esta bien, nos vemos en el campo de quidditch, estaremos ensayando se despidio la pelirroja mientras avanzaban rumbo hacia la salida del castillo.

Harry comenzó a buscar a su profesor con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba, hasta que por fin lo vio caminando por un pasillo leyendo un libro que traia en las manos.

-Profesor Lupin!

-oh, ah eres tu Harry, hola…

-hola…profesor…em….necesito hablar con usted…

-muy bien, vamos a mi despacho.

El maestro y su alumno caminaron hacia el despacho del primero…cuando llegaron Harry se sentó en una silla mientras admiraba el despacho de su profesor, que ya no tenía tubos con polvo ni cosas tenebrosas como los años anteriores…esta vez, tenia un pequeño reloj colgado de la pared, dos sillones con una mesita en medio sobre la cual había un juego de té, un escritorio y dos sillas , también había portarretratos con fotos de Lupin y Tonks y una foto al parecer de ultrasonido que se encontraba en su escritorio…se veía bastante normal.

-té o café? -inquirió el profesor, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

-té porfavor…

-y dime muchacho, de que quieres hablar?

-pues…mire…en las vacaciones recibí…

Harry le contó a su profesor toda la historia…desde el duende de Gringonts hasta el nombre de su director en el mapa del merodeador.

-entonces no se si ir o no a la sala de los menesteres…Ginny dice que podria ser una trampa pero yo no lo se...

-Harry…por lo que me dices, o Dumbledore está vivo o fue su fantasma…el mapa nunca miente…haha tu padrino, tu padre y yo nos encargamos de que fuera confiable -comentó con uan sonrisa nostalgica en el rostro.-sin embargo, creo que si deberias ir a la sala, pero no solo…yo iré contigo Harry.

-eso quiere decir que Dumbledore esta vivo?¡

-o puede ser su fantasma Harry…yo pienso que, o encontró la forma de revivir, o tenia pendientes sin concluir, como ayudarte en tu misión de los horrocruxes que se convirtió en fantasma…no ha vuelto a salir en el mapa?

-no…

-entonces creo que está vivo, porque si fuera un fantasma no podria salir del castillo…bueno Harry…creo que meditaré lo que me acabas de decir, cuando yo crea adecuado te avisare para que vayamos a esa sala.

-muchas gracias profesor - agradeció Harry sonriente.

-no chico, gracias a ti…me has dado una gran felicidad…ahora sabemos que nuestro director, esta vivo.

lalala canción de sin bandera (: se llama amor primero!

hola genteee haha siempre se me olvida poner algo asii al final xD

espero que hasta ahora les este gustando el fiic

dejen reviews! mientras mas dejen mas pronto actualizare )

muaxmuaxx.


	9. Reencuentros amorosos

Harry salió del despacho con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro rumbo a los jardines del colegio, donde se encontraban sus dos amigos y su novia practicando para el próximo encuentro con Hufflepuff.

-hola! -saludó Harry contento  
-hola cielo, como te fue con Lupin?-inqirió Ginny

Harry les contó a los tres lo que habia hablado con el profesor hacía unos minutos.

-eso es genial! -exclamó Hermione emotiva mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de los ojos.

-si…valla…no me esperaba esto - comentó Ron.

Los amigos sigueron conversando mientras la tarde caía..cuando la como a las 8 decidieron ir al gran comedor a cenar…Donde se encontraron con una enorme sorpresa…

Toda la escuela se encontraba en el Gran comedor, al parecer eran los únicos que faltaban porque al verlos entrar, la directora del colegio se levantó de su silla y se acaró la garganta.

-silencio, tengo un aviso que darles…

Tosos los presentes se callaron y inmediataente dirigeron su atención hacia la directora.

-Como todos sabran el día festivo denominado Halloween sera en unas cuantas semanas, por lo tanto decidimos hacer un baile de disfraces.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a platicar, unos emocionados, otros no tanto por la idea de otro baile…después del de 4 grado a muchos no les quedo una muy buena experiencia.

-ejem…atención porfavor! Como les decia el baile se llevara acabo el sábado 31 de Octubre, y tendrá lugar en este mismo sitio, por lo que todos deben tener una pareja. Habrá premios para la mejor pareja de disfrazes, y por supuesto uno para el rey y la reina del baile. Habiendo dicho esto, pueden marcharse, que tengan una excelente noche.

-otro baile?¡ -inqurió Ron molesto, pues el era una de las personas quien no habia tenido muy buena experiencia.

-será fantástico - comentó Hermione radiante.

-Ginny? - dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-si?

-te gustaria ir conmigo al baile?

-por supuesto que si! D

-muy bien, ya está…pero de que nos disfrazados?

-hmm…buena pregunta…ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

-mmhmm bueno pues que se le va a hacer…

-no seas asi! Va a ser divertido D

-mmhmm…bueno…quisieras ir conmigo.

-mmm….dejame lo pienso…tengo una larga fila de pretendientes que quieren ir conmigo…

-QUEEE?¡

-jajaja por supuesto que ire contigo, tonto!

-ah, fiu menos mal…

-de que nos disfrazaremos?

-no se…ya después pensaremos en eso- dijo Ron mientras empezaba a besar a su novia junto a sus dos amigos.

-ejem…ejem- tosio Harry al darse cuenta de que Ron le besaba el cuello a Hermione.

-oigan podrian irse a otra parte?¡ - exclamó Ginny.

-em…o si, lo siento no me acordaba que seguiamos aquí…-dijo Ron algo distraido mientras se salia del comedor con Hermione de la mano…

-si mamá supiera…- dijo Ginny con cara divertida al verlos irse.

-jajaja si…se sorprenderia mucho!

-si…al igual que cuando sepa de nosotros - dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Harry.

-em…estem…cof cof…no creo que sea una buena idea Ginn.

-pero porque?

-mira…escucha cielo…podriamos hablar de esto en otra parte..aqui hay un poco de alboroto…

-bueno, vamos a la sala común.

La joven pareja se dirigió a la sala común de la casa mas valiente de Hogwarts, Griffindor, en donde no habia nadie mas que otra joven pareja de enamordados…

-bueno, porque no quie…- comenzó Ginny, quien se quedo muda al ver a su hermano sin camisa en una butaca sobre Hermione quien no traia blusa y su falda estaba considerablemente levantada, besando su cuello muy apasionadamente mientras con una mano recorria su pierna.

-RONALD! ESTOS NO SON LUGARES PARA QUE HAGAS TUS…MARRANADAS!

-oh…yo…yo…

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó pavorizada Hermione cayéndose del sillon, al ver a Harry quien solo la miraba de una forma extraña pues la chica no traía mas que una pequeña blusa interior.

-lo sentimos…nosotros…

-Y TU ME REGAÑAS POR BESARME CON HARRY!

-ya…esta bien…nos iremos…

-lo sentimos - dijo Hermione apenada mientras se abrochaba su blusa.

El pelirrojo y la castaña subieron las escaleras dejando a Harry y Ginny solos…quienes tenian un tema muy incómodo del cual hablar: los suegros de Harry.

-bueno…Harry…porque me dijiste que no seria buena idea decirle a mis padres?

-em…mira linda, no te enojes…pero…no creo que sea buena idea…es decir, tu madre siempre me ha visto como un…hijo y pues no creo que le agrade la idea de que seas mi novia…y que yo sea mayor que tu…podria pensar que…no lo se…podria pensar que hacemos cosas indebidas…o que me quiero aprovechar de tu dulce inocencia…

-Harry, no creo que mi mamá piense eso…y sobre mi papá alomejor te da unas cuantas platicas de ves en cuando…pero no creo que pase de eso…

-em…esque…yo…yo…me pondría muy nervioso…y…y…

-y?

-bueno supongo que esta bien….podriamos decirles…

-si, podria ser en las vacaciones de navidad…tu podrias venir a la madriguera y nosotros..,

-ah, sobre eso..pienso quedarme en el colegio…es mi último año escolar así que la mayoria de los de 7 nos quedaremos…

-bueno…en ese caso yo también me quedaré )

-entonces serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida xD

-awww que tierno eres…

-lo se P

-hahaha bueno…creo que iré s dormir…

-no me iras a dejar solito, o si?

-no te quedaras solo…puedes ir con…

-Ron? Jajaja creo que ahorita esta muy ocupado, asi que ademas de no poder entrar a su habitacion y dormir en una butaca, tendré que evitar que los demás compañero se cuarto no entren a interrumpir…

-pero que desconsiderado es Ronald…espero que el muestre la misma comprensión cuando tu…

-cuando yo que? -inquirió Harry con una sonrisa pícara, acercandose peligrosamente a la chica.

-cuando tu, Dean, Seamos o Neville necesiten un favor…de ese tipo…

-si…creo que tendra que hacer lo mismo por mi…y por los otros, claro.

-si…bueno cielo lamento que tengas que dormir en la sala pero tengo que irme…Parvati y Lavander estaban como locas hace rato…decían que tenian algo importante que decirme, asi que mejor me marcharé…buenas noches

-¬¬ esta bien…bonne nuit…

- gutten night

Ginny subió a su habitación donde se encontró a Lavander y Parvati pintandose las uñas con una extraña mascarilla amarilla.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que les pasa?¡ me asustaron con esa cosa!- exclamó la pelirroja al ver a sus amigas en esas condiciones.

-es mas que una simple cosa Ginebra, es una nueva mascarilla de frutas y …

-para que me hablaban ¬¬

-ayyy que genio…solamente nos queriamos ofrecer para ayudarte con tu cabello y maquillaje para el baile de disfraces -explicó Lavander.

-si…a Hermione la dejamos hermosa en 4 año…-comentó Parvati.

-esperen…ustedes arreglaron a Hermione en el baile de 4 año?¡

-si respondieron las dos

-Y ELLA ACEPTÓ?¡

-si…nos costó convencerla, pero al final accedio y valla que valió la pena…

-bueno..Entonces…si, creo que accederé…

-genial! Ydonde esta Hermione?

-bueno..ella…

-hola chicas! - exclamó de pronto Hermione quien acababa de cruzar la puerta.

-hola Herms…crei que no vendrias- la saludó Ginny.

-pues ya ves…y para que me querian?

-pues…Herms recuerdas el baile de 4 año? Que nos pediste ayuda intensiva y quedaste hermosa, pues les queriamos ofrecer esa misma ayuda a ti y a Ginny…- explicó Parvati

-hmm…y que piden a cambio? OÔ

-hehe pues…solo un pequeño favorcito hermy - respondió Lavander.

-y cual es?

-pues…nos enteramos de que Victor vendira…

-QUEEEEE?¡

-si…y queremos que no lo presentes…ya que tu tuviste una relación con el…

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! -exclamó Hermione preocupada.

-haha ya quiero ver como se pondrá ronnie cuando sepa esto..- comentó Ginny divertida

-NOOOOOOOOOO

-ándale Herms! Solo tienes que presentarnos con el como tus dos amigas mas lindas, encantadoras y…! -suplicó Lavander.

-ALGUIEN TIENE QUE IMPEDIR QUE EL VENGA!

-pero si es de lo mas lindo…escuche que los años le sentaron muy bien -comentó Parvati.

-jajajajajajajaja - se retorcía Ginny de la risa.

-QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO GINEVRA!?

-hahaha ya quiero ver la cara de Ron cuanto sepa.

-jaja si…y también vendrá Fleur Delacour…- informó Lavander.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?¡ - exclamó Hermione aun mas fuerte, pero esta ves, roja de ira.

**hola! primero que nada, gracias por leerme y dejar reviews, y a los que nadamas leen y no dejan sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomates, felicitaciones, etc. por favor dejenlos! asi subiré mas pronto fic :) (el fic ya lo tengo acabado, asi que puedo subirlo con mucha frecuencia si ustedes dejan reviews)**

**muaxmuax.!**


	10. Halloween

**_Hola genteee!_**

**_mil gracias por los reviews :D_**

**_sisisi tratare de subir mucho en estas vacaciones :_**

**_muaax._**

****

****

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?¡ -exclamó Hermione aun mas fuerte, pero esta ves, roja de ira.

-jajajajaja….uuuu reencuentros amorosos - dijo Ginny

-CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -ordenó la castaña persiguiendo a Ginny por toda la habitación.

-Hola Harry-saludó Ron contento mientras bajaba la escalera.

-hola ron - le respondio Harry algo extrañado…- vaya amigo, crei que no ibas a bajar…y que …bueno…

-hehe no…Hermione me ha dicho que no es justo para Dean, Seamus, Neville y tu…asi que pues…no paso nada xD

-wow, creo que tendre que comprarle un obsequio a Hermione…me acaba de salvar la vida…cuando se enteraran Seamus y Dean me iban a matar.

-hehe si…em..bueno…y las chicas?

-en su cuarto…algo de Parvati y Lavander…un asunto importante.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa auxilioooooooooooooo- exclamó de pronto una chica pelirroja quien iba bajando a toda prisa las escaleras pues una jovencita castaña la perseguia como loca maniaca, con una almohada en la mano y su varita en la otra.

-que sucede- preguntó Harry mientras Ginny se escondia de tras de el.

-esta estúpida se esta burlando de mi desgraciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-que desgracia? - inquirió Ron mientras bajaba la varita de su novia.

-esque…yo…yo…vic…delacourt…ginny….aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-que? - pregunto Harry fastidiado

-lo unico que sucede es que Victor Krum y Fleur Delacour, por ser los ex campeones de sus respectivas escuelas del torneo de los tres magos vendrán para el baile de navidad.- explico Ginny

-es eso linda? -pregntó Ron tomandola por la cintura mientras la castaña hacia pucheritos.

-si…

-pero porque te pones asi…no me molesta que venga Fleur…además ya sabes que no me gusta, y para empezar ya se caso con mi hermano! Solo me gustas tu…tu eres mas linda…mas inteligente…mas sexy…mas…

-Ron! -exclamó la chica sonrojada al ver la cara de Harry apunto de estallar de la risa- yo me preocupo por Victor…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡ ESE PELON ODIOSO VA A VENIR?¡

-ya te lo habia dicho tonto- respondo Ginny.

-por eso estaba asi…sabia que te enojarias…

-DE SEGURO QUE TE VA A TRATAR DE CONQUISTAR DE NUEVO! COMO NO ME VOY A ENOJAR.

-ay ronnie, pero si me gustas tu…tu eres mas lindo…mas inteligente…mas sexy…mas…

-muy graciosa ¬ ¬

-tu tampoco tienes porque enojarte…yo te amo a ti…

-si…pero no confio en el…

-no tienes porque ponerte asi -suplicó Hermione recorria con sus manos su ancha espalda con una sonrisa coqueta.

-seh…bueno…creo que lo superaré- dijo Ron haciéndose del rogar.

Las semanas transcurrieron con rapidez y mientras mas se acercaba el gran dia del baile los alumnos mas se emocionaban las alumnas y más se preocupaban los alumnos…

Vamos Hermione! No puedes negar que en cuarto año quedaste de maravilla gracias a nosotras…y pensar que te querias poner ese horrible vestido gris…no se que hubieras hecho sin nosotras…- la animó Lavander.

-ese vestido era muy bonito- le espetó Hermione defendiendo el horrible vestido gris.

-vamos Herms, yo si aceptare! Hazlo por Ron - suplicó Ginny.

-yo puedo arreglarme sola!

-eso está por verse-susurró Parvati haciendo que Ginny estallara en carcajadas.

-que es tan gracioso?¡

-em…nada buenoo…quedé de verme con Harry…vamos a ir a Hogsmeade…adios…-dijo la pelirroja despidiendose de sus colegas.

-anda Herms!- suplicó Parvati.

-NO

-siiii

-NO

-que siii

-QUE NOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny salió de la habitación a toda prisa al darse cuenta de que su vida corria peligro en aquella habitación.

Los días pasaron y ya estaban a tan solo dos días del baile de Halloween, era Jueves y se los chicos se entcontraban en su clase de transformaciones, la cual la profesora Tonks no podía impartir debido a los murmullos de emoción de sus nuevos alumnos.

-Chicos, se que están emocionados por el baile, pero créanme estoy cansada, ya son las 7 y anoche el bebe no me dejo dormir, asi que porque no mejor nos ahorramos esta molestia y vemos un tema que sea de su agrado?-propuso la profesora.

O.O

-alguna idea?-los animo la futura madre.

-podriamos hablar sobre distintas pociones para alizar o rizar el cabello? -propuso Parvati, a lo cual las chicas respondieron con aprobación (a excepción de Hermione, quien encontraba bastante interesante el tema transformar seres vivientes en el sexo opuesto que hasta ahora habian visto) mientras que los chicos respondian con reprobación.

-bueno…pues es bastante sencillo -respondio mientras un gis comenzaba a escribir algo en el pizarron- para el cabello lasio y terso se necesitan dos gotas de jugo de…

-Hermione pss hermione! -le susurró Ginny quien se encontraba afuera de su salon y Hermione estaba sentada en las ultimas bancas.

-que?

-ya compraste tu disfraz?

-no…y tu?

-tampoco…pensaba ir hoy al Hogsmeade, pedí un permiso especal, quieres venir.

-claro…a que hora

-a las 8:30 en el retrato de la dama gorda.

-okay.

-y por ultimo se aplica tres hojas de muérdago.-concluyó la profesora Tonks.-muy bien, la clase se ha acabado, espero que esta poción les haya sido útil.

Todas las chica comenzaron a murmurar sobe los disfraces que se pondrian.

-Ronald, psss Ronald! -susurró Hermione al concluir la clase.

-si linda?  
-de que nos disfrazaremos?

-no lo habia pensado…pues…

-necesito saber AHORA, iré con Ginny a Hogsmeade.

-hm…te acompaño, sirve que yo compro el mio

-y el mio- dijo de pronto Harry.

-bueno, dense prisa, a las 8:30 Ginny estara esperando.

Los res amigos se dirijeron rápido a la sala comun para tomar algo de dinero y después reunirse con Ginny.

-ah hola, veo que irán todos…- comentó la pelirroja al ver al trio bajar las escaleras.

-sip, por cierto linda, no hemos hablado sobre de que nos disfrazaremos.-dijo el apuesto, joven, caballeroso, inteligente (n/A: calma ana, calma…uff no es que lo AMO) pelinegro.

-he estado pensando…

-si?

-tal vez podriamos ir de…bueno pues…yo podria ir de princesa y tu de principe…

-no es mala idea…

-bueno, ya vamonos, tenemos que llegar a la chimenea de Mc Gonagall.

Las dos parejas cruzaron el colegio a una considerable velocidad, hasta llegar al despacho de su nueva directora.

-hola jóvenes, veo que no sera solo usted señorita Weasley…

-em…nop…hehe…

-bueno, solo tienen una hora para regresar…

-muy bien…mmm…- respondio Ginny mientras los cuatro se metian a la chimenea-sortilegios Weasley!

-cof cof…no sabia que tus hermanos ya tenian una sucursal en Hogsmeade…-comentó Hermione después del desagradable viaje por red flú.

-si…bueno…a donde iremos….hay una tienda de disfraces a unas calles de aquí…vamos.-propuso la pelirroja.

Los amigos caminaron por el pequeño y poco alumbrado pueblo de Hogsmeade hasta que llegaron a un local que al parecer seguía abierto en el cual vendían diversos tipos de disfraces.

-Buenas noches- saludó el dueño a sus clientes.

-hola…estem…estamos buscando un disfraz de principe y uno de princesa…

-siganme…

-de que nos disfrazaremos ron?-inquirió Hermione mientras examinaba unos antifaces que se encontraban en una vitrina.

-pues...la verdad ni idea…

-podríamos ser vacas- propuso Hermione divertida.

-NOOOO

-ándale n.n-suplicó la chica con cara de borrego a medio morir.

-NUNCA

-porfavor!

-NOOO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

-que sucede?inquirió de pronto Ginny quien al parecer ya habia encontrado un disfraz.

-ELLA QUIERE QUE NOS DISFRAZEMOS DE VACAS!

-hahaha de lo que deberían de disfrazarse es de sal y pimienta-comentó Harry divertido.

-oye…no es mala idea- dijo Ron.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-pues…seria divertido…

-SI PIENSAS QUE IRE DISFRAZADA DE UN CONDIMENTO ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO RONALD!

-jóvenes, si me lo permiten -intervino el vendedor al ver que ese par no llegarían a un acuerdo.-tengo algo que podría interesarles…

El vendedor guió a los muchachos a una parte de la tienda en la cual habian muchos disfraces de al parecer épocas antiguas, tomó un par de disfraces y se los tendió a Ron y Hermione.

-es magnifico! -comentó la chica admirando el vestido.

-si…me gusta…nos llevaremos estos.- concluyó Ron.

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Sábado, el día del baile. Hermione se encontraba en su habitación envuelta en una bata lila frente a un espejo tratandose de desenredar el rebelde cabello con una poción en la mano izquierda y un cepillo en la derecha.

-auuuuu, argh mier…

-Herms? Como vas?- inquirió de pronto Ginny quien acababa de entrar al baño y encontró a su amiga en pesimas condiciones.

-excelente, ya casi acabo.

-Herms…quieres que te ayude?

-NO, si parvati y Lavander pueden hacerlo, yo tambien puedo.

-faltan tres horas Herms y aun no te maquillas ni te vistes, y mira, estas sudando, tendrás que bañarte de nuevo…ya se, espera aquí…

La pelirroja salio corriendo del baño y unos cuantos minutos después regreso con un bote amarillo en la mano y se lo tendió a su amiga.

-mira, es una poción alisadora, es la que nos dijo Tonks el dia de la clase solo que yo le agregue otros cuantos ingredientes, métete a bañar y pontela en el cabello húmedo, déjala reposar 2 minutos y enjuágate bien.

-y cuales son los resultados?- inquirió la castaña mirando la pócima con desconfianza.

-pues…te dejara el cabello liso con pequeñas ondulaciones, brilloso y sauve y lo mas importante: amaestrable.

-hmmm….segura que no le agregaste nada malo?

-no Herms.

-bueno…lo intentaré.

la chica se metio en la ducha y se aplico la viscosa y espesa poción amarilla en el cabello rogando a Merlín porque diera resultado, si no tendria que acudir a Parvati y Lavander, cosa que no le saba mucha gracia.

-ya pasaron dos minutos Herms - le gritó Ginny desde la habitación.

-okay, ahora salgo.- respondio Hermione mientras se enredaba de nuevo en su bata y con una toalla se secaba el cabello.-ya, entra.

-wow Herms, te quedo hermoso!

Hermione se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a un espejo, cuando se vio no lo podia creer.

-creo que funciono! gracias Ginny no se que habria hecho sin ti!- exclamó la castaña, abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-hehe de nada, y ahora…como te piensas peinar?

-hmmm….pues…no había pensado en eso…

-creo que se como te quedara bien.

1 hora para el baile.

-listo, tu cabello esta perfecto, eit no lo toques!-la regaño.

-ay, ya bueno…

-ahora el maquillaje…

Hermione sacó una pequeña bolsita con maquillaje y se la dio a su amiga.

-maquillaje muggle?

-em…si…

-ok, mejor traere el mio.

10 minutos para el baile…

-Ron, será mejor que vayamos bajando, no queremos que las chicas nos esperen - dijo Harry, quien traía un hermoso traje de príncipe azul y el cabello desordenado como de costumbre.

-esta bien- respondio Ron, quien traía un bello traje antiguo y el cabello tambipén desordenado.

-ya vamonos Herms! -apresuró Ginny a la castaña.

-ok, ya.

las chicas bajaron las escaleras, y los muchachos rápidamente se levantaron de las butacas.

Primero bajó Ginny, quien traia un hermoso vestido celeste con plateado de princesa. Era ajustado de la cadera para arriba, y de abajo con un delicado esponje, traia unas zapatillas de cristal hermosas y el cabello suelto que ese día estaba ondulado, brillante y con su habitual color rojo. El maquillaje era sencillo, sombra azul con destellos plateados, rimel, algo de rubor y un brillo labial transparente.

-te ves hermosa- dijo Harry con cara de tonto cuando la chica se acerco a el para saludarlo.

-hehe tu tambien.- respondió la chica sonrojandose ligeramente.

Hermione, quien fue bajando lentamente las escaleras traia un hermoso vestido antiguo rosa con lila, ajustado de la cadera para arriba, tipo corse, y de la parte de abajo al igual que el de Ginny ligeramente esponjado. Tenia un escote cuadrado cubierto por encaje lila. Y las mangas llegaban debajo de los hombros. El peinado era espléndido, traia el cabello en media cola con cabellos sueltos que caian en su rostro. El maquillaje era sombra rosa con destellos lila, y al igual que su amiga pelirroja, traía rimel, rubor y brillo labial transparente.

-Julieta - la saludo Ron dandole un beso y haciendo una reverencia.

-hehe Sir Romeo.

(asi es, se habian disfrazado de Romeo y Julieta, y Ginny de la cenicienta y Harry era su principe azul xD)

Las dos parejas bajaron con delicadeza las escaleras pues con esos vestidos y zapatos les era difícil a las chicas caminar con facilidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron al Gran Comedor, se quedaron anonados, pues la decoración era bellísima.

Las mesas habian sido removidas, solo quedaban unas cuantas mesas con sillas que se encontraban alrededor de una enorme pista de baile.

Debdio a que el motivo de la decoración era Halloween por supuesto, había cientos de calabazas por doquier con pequeñas hadas dentro de ellas, las sillas eran moradas y negras mientras que las mesas que tenian en su centro dulces y botanas eran naranjas.

Habia serpentina de esos tres colores por todas partes, globos y confeti...el techo, debido a que había sido hechizado, mostraba un cielo con pocas estrellas, luna llena, muchas nubes y murciélagos volando en ellas.

Como en todo inició de una fiesta, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban sentados en sus mesas conversando mientras bebían diferentes y exóticas bebidas.

-hay que tomar una mesa- propuso Hermione.

Las dos parejas se sentaron en una mesa muy cerca de la pista de baile.

-Ron, porque no vamos por ponche para todos?- propuso Harry.

-buena idea -respondió el pelirrojo.

-viste como te miraba Harry cuando te vio?¡ -comentó la castaña una vez que los chicos se hubieran marchado.

-si, lo se! Y a ti mi hermano! Tenia una cara de idiota que…-la pelirroja se vio interrumpida pues alguien le tapó a Hermione los ojos por detrás.

-quien soy?- inquirió divertido un chico.

-oh no- dijo Hermione al reconocer la voz del tipo.

dejen muuuchos reviews!


	11. Un día en París

-quien soy?- inquirió divertido un chico.

-oh no- dijo Hermione al reconocer la voz del tipo.

-hola Herrmione! -saludó Victor destapándole los ojos a la castaña y saludandola con alegria- veo que has cambiado mucho. Estas muy herrmosa.- la alagó el búlgaro, con su habitual traje rojo que lo hacía ver mas gordo.

-gracias victor…

-Hegmione! Ginny!-saludó de pronto cierta francesa que iba llegando corriendo con un traje de mariposa muy bello.

-hola Fleur! -la saludaron las dos.

-estan muy hegmosas niñas! Hace tanto que no las veia…con tanto tgabajo ya ni tengo tiempo paga vicitaglas.

-hola Fleur - saludó Ron una vez que llego con dos copas en la mano, ignorando completamente al pelon odioso.

-crreo que yo me marrcho, adios Herrmione nos verremos luego.- se despidió Victor, lo cual le dio un gran alivio a Ron.

-adios Victor.

Los cinco se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar sobre la vida de la recién casada, y los nuevos noviazgos en Hogwarts.

-awww, ensegio tu y mi pequeña cuñada son novios! Eso no me lo espegaba! Felicidades Ginny, veo que ahoga ya eges toda una mujer!

Ginny, quien se encontraba tomando un poco de ponche lo escupió al oír el comentario de Fleur y comenzó a toser desesperadamente.

-estas bien linda? -inquirió Harry dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-cof cof cof, si…cof estoy bien cof cof.- respondió completamente roja.

-y tu tambien hegmione…muchas felicidades…veo que ambas ya han madugado y ya no son las niñas que egan antes…veo que ellos dos ya las han combegtido en mujeres madugas y segias.

Hermione al escuchar esto también escupio todo el ponche y comenzó a toser mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza.

-em…si Fleur…gracias.

Los chicos, sin percatarse de las condiciones de Hermione y Ginny de vergüenza, siguieron con el tema de los noviazgos, lo cual les pareció algo incómodo, por lo que tuvieron que hacer algo desesperado.

-amo esta cancion- dijo de pronto Ginny indirectamente cuando una canción romántica empezo a ser tocada y varias parejas se levantaban de sus sillas para bailar.

-oh…yo también….

Sin otro remedio, los chicos se levantaron y le tendieron la mano a sus respectivas parejas, disponiéndose a ir al centro de la pista.

-te amo Ginny- dijo el pelinegro después de un largo silencio.

-y yo a ti Harry.- respondió Ginny acercandose a el para besarlo.

-¬¬

-que te ocurre cielo?

-debiste decirle a Fleur que se callara…

-Oh linda, pero si todo lo que dijo es verdad…tu y yo…

-habló por Ginny y Harry…

-bueno…si…pobre de mi hermana…

-¬¬

-ya amor, no te enfades…me perdonas?

-esta bien…pero a la próxima dile que cierre su bocota, porque Ginny y yo no estabamos tan cómodas con…

-esta bien…a la próxima le lanzaré un silencious para que no diga cosas que te molesten xD

-gracias…O.O cielo, ya viste?¡ son Neville y Luna hahaha se vistieron de hipogrifos! - exclamó de pronto Hermione divertida al ver a la joven pareja de hipogrifos dándose un apasionado beso.

-jajaja si….creo que Luna tuvo que ver en el disfraz.

El baile fue fenomenal, todos la pasaron bien, y a diferencia del de cuarto año, esta vez no termino en llantos, gritos, o cachetadas.

Era un Jueves en la tarde, 5 de Noviembre y 7 se la tarde, para ser mas exactos, y los chicos se encontraban en la ultima clase de ese día: defensa Contra las artes Oscuras, con el Magnífico profesor: Remus Lupin.

-y bueno, esto es todo por hoy, no hay tareas, debido a que en poco tiempo sera el partido asi que pueden marcharse.-concluyó el profesor.

-ya tomaste tu decisión acerca de lso nuevos integrantes del equipo- inquirió Ron una vez que la todos empezaron a salir.

-si…más al rato te los diré…ahora vuelvo, yo los alcanzo.-contestó Harry.

Harry se acercó al escritorio de su maestro.

-si Harry?

-profesor…yo…me preguntaba si…usted sabe…si ha pensado lo del cuarto de los Menesteres…

-si Harry….de hecho te lo iba a decir mañana, pero veo que estas impaciente…creo que debe ser una trampa….recuerda la que nos tendieron a todos en 5 año…en el ministerio de magia….lo mejor sera esperar…

Harry caminó desilusionado a la Sala Común…muchos recuerdos volvieron a el de aquella noche…dos años atrás…

-Hola Harry- saludó Ginny al pelinegro, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-hola…

-miren, habrá viaje a Hogsmeade este Sábado! -exclamó de pronto Ron mientras examinaba una hoja pegada en la pared.

-que bien!- exclamó Hermione quien acababa de llegar de su habitación-ya me hacia falta comprar mas tinta, plumas, los 25 hechizos de auxilio…

-si Herms, toda una librería y una papelera…comprendemos- interrumpió la pelirroja.

-¬¬ muy graciosa- le espetó Hermione.

-te sientes bien?- inquirió la pelirroja al ver a Harry tan pensativo…

-si….es solo que hablé con Lupin y me dijo que lo mas probable es que solo sea una trampa….al igual que la de quinto año…en la que Sirius…

-No pienses en eso…- le dijo Ginny con cariño abrazandolo.

-es solo que….si yo no hubiera…

-no fue tu culpa Harry-le espetó Ginny mirandolo a los ojos seriamentetu hiciste lo que tenias que hacer…impediste que Voldemort escuchara la profesia…- dijo Ginny dejando asombrados a todos pues era la primera vez en que la pelirroja decia el nombre de aquel tenebroso e innombrable mago.

-Ginny tiene razón Harry…Voldemort no pudo escuchar la profesía gracias a ti…hiciste bien en ir…lo que sucedió es otra cosa y no tiene nada que ver contigo…- comentó Hermione.

-creo que me iré a dormir-anunció Harry algo deprimido.

-buenas noches - le dijo Ginny dandole un beso de despedida.

-yo también- coincidió Ron.

-heeeey tu a donde cres que vas? Tienes algo pendiente recuerdas?

-em…no?

-tienes que estudiar el hechizo que vimos hoy con Tonks si no quieres reprobar en tus EXTASIS.

-oh….rayos…bueno…supongo que no tengo otra opcion o si?…

-no…no la tienes.

-¬¬ pero tengo sueño

-pues si no te va bien en los ÉXTASIS no podras tener una profesión y entonces no tendrás trabajo y te moriras de hambre en la calle…y no me gustaria que te pasara eso asi que porque no mejor-Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita haciendo que apareciera una taza de café frente a Ron- te tomas esto y estudiamos…

-esta bien ¬¬

-bueno…yo…creo que también me marcho- dijo al fin Ginny- adios.

Pasaron dos horas.

-RONALD despierta!

-ah que? Que paso?

-te quedaste dormido…

-lo siento…

-lo mejor sera que…que tanto miras?¡- inquirió Hermione al notar que su novio miraba su blusa muy detenidamente con cara de idiota.

-em…yo? Nada…te ves muy linda…

-como te decia Ron…

-me encanta esa pijama…

-basta Ron! Creo que el sueño te está afectando…lo mejor será que te vayas a dormir…

-esta bien…buenas noches nena- se despidio Ron besando su cuello.

-¬¬ ya vete a dormir

Ron subió las escaleras y cuando llegó vio a Harry quien se encontraba recostado boca arriba en su cama absorto en sus pensamientos…

-harry…puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si…claro…- dijo el pelinegro algo distraido.

-alguna vez…bueno…te han dado ganas de…tu sabes…de…mi hermana…tu…

-no te entiendo.

-Mira…osea mas allá de los besos…tu me entiendes…

-ooooh, ya….pues….la verdad…

-me siento raro con Hermione…últimamente se ve mas bella de lo normal…pero no…ella quiere esperar UN PAR DE AÑOS MAS ¬¬

-QUE? Pero si yo crei que Hermione y tu…bueno…el dia en que te le declaraste…

-no…no paso nada esa vez…

--------------------flashback

-pero…como?

-sh- susurró Ron en su oído poniendo un dedo en sus labios en señal de que no hablará-no arruines el momento -(n/a: O.Ó)

-No Ronald - le espetó Hemrione justo cuando el se iba a quitar el pantalón.

-no que?

-necesito tiempo…nosotros no podemos…esto no está bien…

-bueno…supongo que tienes razon…me deje llevar…

-y yo…-dijo Hermione poniendose la blusa de nuevo.

-pero aun asi…

-que?

-quisieras pasar la noche conmigo? Tenemos tanto de que hablar….

-esta bien…

-hmm..empezemos…desde cuando te gusta aquel apuesto pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos azules? -inquirió Ron con sonrisa galante.

-muy gracioso…desde el primer año..solo que pensaba que eran tonterias…

fin del flashback

-NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y MI HERMANA…?¡- estalló de pronto Ron después de haberle contado a Harry lo que en realidad sucedió.

-hahaha no Ron…

-ah…pues yo no se que me pasa últimamente…creo que es culpa de Hermione…si no se hiciera la difícil y no me coqueteara tanto…ella tiene la culpa- aseguró Ron.

-bueno…pues Ginny no se queda atrás…

-¬¬ buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente Ron bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Hermione aun en el escritorio en el que estaban estudiando anoche, dormida con un libro de encantamientos abierto.

-herms…herms…

-eh? Si, si ya me lo aprendi!

-te quedaste dormida aquí…

-si…esque no lograba entender un capitulo…pero creo que ya lo comprendi…

-creo que estás muy estresada…

-yo? Para nada! Es solo que quiero aprendermelo…ya pronto serán los examenes…y yo…

-faltan siete meses Hermione…

-lo se pero esque entiendeme Ron! Son los ÉXTASIS!

-lo se, pero…tengo una idea! Sigueme..

-espera, tengo que cambiarme…

-esta bien ¬¬ corre.

-ya estoy aquí…que es lo que pretendes Ron?¡ llegaremos tarde a clases y hoy tenemos doble hora de…-dijo Hermione consultando su reloj.

-tu ven y no preguntes- le espetó Ron tomandola del brazo.

Ron guió a Hermione hasta el lago negro donde se detuvo, tomo a la chica de las manos y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-se puede saber que tramas Ronlad? OH por Dios!!! Ya son las 10 de la mañana!!! En quince minutos tenemos clase con Lupin!!!- exclamó Hermione intentando safarse de Ron quien solo la miraba divertido.

-RONALD! Dejame irrrrrrr

-ay ya. No te hagas del rogar, ven…tengo una idea…ya que tu estas muy estresada porque no nos tomamos el día? -propuso Ron animadamente.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!!!! ESTAS LOCOOOO SI CRES QUE FALTARE A CLASES!!!!!!!!

Sin más decir Ron tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la cargo mientras seguia caminando.

-ron! Pero si nos van a regañar!

Ron no prestó atención….al parecer el ya tenia una idea.

-no me sueltes- le dijo Ron una vez que la soltó.

Ron cerro los ojos con fuerza…

-no Ron no lo hagas.

Ron desapareció junto con Hermione…el viaje fue brusco y Hermione terminó con algo de nauseas.

-RONLAD! En donde esta…-Hermione se quedo anonada al ver donde estaban.

La joven pareja habia aparecido en la punta de la torre Eiffel en Paris y Ron acababa de pasar su brazo alrededor de su novia quien se había quedado maravillada.

-oh Ron!!! Esto es hermoso! Pero si los profesores supieran….sabes? nos meteriamos en graves problemas…

-no pienses en eso…

-pero como supiste…?

-solo en la orilla este del lago negro se pueden desaparecer los magos no oscuros y reaparecer sin ser notados por nadie… si leí "la historia de Hogwarts"-se adelantó Ron.

-Ron!- exclamó Hermione mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos- no sabes cuanto te amo…

-y yo a ti…quieres ir a desayunar algo?

-por supuesto!

-Harry, donde se habran metido mi hermano y Hermione?-inquirió la pelirroja a la hora del almuerzo.

-no lo se…..deben estar bien, no te preocupes…- la tranquilizo Harry mientras partia con cuidado sus hot cakes.

-tu planeaste todo esto?-le preguntó la castaña a su novio mientras se sentaban en un restaurant.

-sipi )

-awww Ron…eres muy tierno

-hehe…y…aun prefieres ir a clase? -preguntó Ron divertido.

-ja por supuesto que no.

-muy bien.

-que quieren de desayunar jóvenes? -inquirio un mesero que acababa de llegar a su mesa.

-Harry, donde estan Ron y Hermione?-inquirió Lupin al terminar la clase.

-em….yo…se enfermaron…

-vamos Harry, esa ni tu te la creiste

-em…bueno la verdad no se profesor…no los he visto desde anoche…

-hmmm…bueno cuando los veas por favor diles sobre el reporte para el Lunes.

-esta bien…

-Harry- exclamó de pronto Ginny- ya viste a ese par?

-no…

-okay, algo no anda bien, Hermione no se perderia un dia de clases por nada del mundo!

Hermione y Ron desayunaron en silencio….ella estaba aun muy conmocionada por la sorpresa y el no queria arruinar el momento.

Ambos tomaron un velero y dieron un paseo por la hermosa ciudad del amor, el día fue espléndido…ya eran las 8 de la noche y se dieron cuenta de que tenian que volver.

-creo que ya nos tenemos que ir Ron…

-bueno desapareceremos…ven, aquí no nos verán…1….2…..3

PUF!

-cof cof cof, lo siento ron! -exclamó Hermione incorporandose al ver que había caido sobre Ron.

-no cof te preocupes cof cof….

-Ron….quiero decirte algo…

-si?

-este día ha sido el más feliz de mi vida, ademas de cuando me pediste que fuera tu novia…gracias Ron- le dijo besándolo

-de nada….y ahora que ya estas más relajada creo que podemos volver a estudiar.

-si.

Los dos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la sala comun.

-DONDE HAN ESTADO????!!!!!!!- Exclamó Ginny zarandeandolos al verlos llegar.

-no…no…nosotros….-tartamudeó Ron.

-ESTABA PREOCUPADA QUE TAL SI LES HUBIERA PASADO ALGO?!!!!

-Ginny controlate- le espetó Hermione.

-estabamos en París- explicó Ron algo asustado.

-hahaha París…cada vez estan mas locos…te lo dije amor…te dije que estaban….-dijo Harry.

-YA VAN DOS VECES QUE SE VAN SIN AVISAR!!!!!!!!!- lo interrumpió Ginny.

-no te tenemos que dar explicaciones de lo que hacemos y a donde vamos-le reclamó Ron indignado.

-ENTONCES YO HARÉ CON HARRY LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA Y NO ESPERES NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA CONSIDERACIÓN POR PARTE MÍA!!!!!!!!- le gritó Ginny tomando a Harry del brazo y subiendo al cuarto de las chicas (después de des-hechizar las escaleras para que Harry pudiera subir) junto con el.

-bah, que le pasa…cada dia esta mas…

-Ron tiene razon…debimos avisarles…yo también me habria preocupado…además que yo falte a clases es algo del otro mundo asi que entiendo que Ginny pensara que nos paso algo malo…

-pero no tiene derecho a gritarnos de esa forma….O.O SE LLEVO A HARRYCON ELLA AL CUARTO DE LAS CHICAS- inquirió Ron quien al aparecer hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta.

-si…

-no puedo creerlo!- dijo Ginny al parecer mas tranquila

- bueno compréndelos…ellos no tuvieron tie…

-ginny…- dijo de pronto Hermione quien acababa de entrar por la puerta de la sala común.

-que?! ¬¬

-lo siento…tienes toda la razon del mundo, yo también me habria preocupado- dijo Hermione con una lagrima en sus mejillas- me perdonarias?

-claro que si mensa.- contesto la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga, mientras Harry salia silenciosamente de la habitacion.

-y dime…donde estuvieron?

-oh Ginny, fue maravilloso, tu hermano me llevo a Paris! Pasamos todo el día juntos…me llevo a…

-espera…que mi hermano QUEEEE?¡

-si…mira esque en el lago negro si te colocas en cierta parte….

-como está Ginny? -inquirió Ron al ver a su amigo bajar las escaleras con una amplia sonrisa.

-mejor…awww ronnie, no sabía que tenias ese lado taaaan romántico…parís…quien lo diria- lo molesto Harry.

-¬¬ callate…

-awwww la ciudad del AMOR!

-CALLATE

-RONNIE ESTA ENAMORADO!

-bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

- Celui-ci inspiré amour (N/A: uff imaginense a dan hablando francess! sexyyy)

Sin mas decir Ron empezó a perseguir a Harry mientras esté corria riendo a carcajadas.

-me las pagarás Potter!

-hahahaha oui Monsieur Weasley…

-Jovenes! Que les ocurre?¡- les espetó la Profesora Mc Gonagall quien acababa de entrar a la sala común.

-profesora!- se espantó Ron.

-señor Potter, el profesor Lupin lo espera en su despacho.

-si…ya voy- respondio Harry tontamente.

Harry se encaminó hacia el despacho de Lupin.

-que querrá decirme?...- se preguntó el chico.

Toc toc toc

-pasa.- dijo la voz del profesor desde el otro lado de la puerta

-hola profesor, queria verme?

-si, sientate hijo...escucha…lo que te diré no es sencillo…yo…bueno…la otra vez estuve examinando el mapa del merodeador…y….


	12. No es lo que parece!

-hola profesor, queria verme?

-si, sientate hijo...escucha…lo que te diré no es sencillo…yo…bueno…la otra vez estuve examinando el mapa del merodeador…y….bueno, yo…hize un simple hechizo…uno que no había intentado hacer antes para ver si el mapa estaba engañandonos…y resulto ser cierto Harry, en realidad si viste a el Profesor Dumbledore…

-enserio?¡

-si…lo que aun no se es si el estaba en forma de fantasma, o en carne y hueso…y si era simplemente su alma rondando por la escuela…lo que me hace llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad esas te las dio El…por lo tanto creo que deberiamos ir a la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry se quedó atónito.

-que dices?

-por supuesto!

-bueno…entonces vamos.

Los dos camniaron hacia el séptimo piso…el trayecto fue silencioso…nadie se atrevia a decir algo.

-muy bien…si algo sucede Harry quiero que corras lo más rápido posible por ayuda, esta bien? -le ordeno el profesor mientras daba vueltas en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

-okay…

Los dos entraron…se encontraron en una sala obscura, llena de polvo y con varios estantes llenso de libros, pociones y rollos de pergamino enrollados.

-como sabremos que es lo que me dejo?-inquirió Harry.

-Harry…creo que te dejó todo esto.

-queeee?

-si…mira, todos estos libros hablan de Horrocruxes, y de almas y como allarlos…creo que te dejo esto para que tu pudieras encontrarlos.

-oh…si…bueno…creo que me llevaré unos cuantos libros para leerlos…-comentó Harry rogando porque Hermione le ayudará a leer toda esa biblioteca.

-Harry no debes dejar que nadie vea los libros, es un tema prácticamente prohibido, asi que debes esconderlos con tu capa de invisibilidad.

-okay.

-Harry tomo unos 8 libros (n/a: que fuerte P) y se encaminó de nuevo a la sala común.

-Harry! Sabia que algun dia llegaria este momento! le dijo Hermione al verlo entrar en la sala comun estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Por fin vas a estudiar-continuó mientras lo abrazaba

-Hermione no voy a estudiar…estos libros…

Harry les contó a sus amigos lo sucedido, a lo cuál Hermione respondió muy bien, mientras que Ron no tanto.

-será fantástico, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte…dices que es como una biblioteca? Cuantos libros tendra? Bueno, esos ocho los puedo leer en una tres días…pero creo que deberiamos…

-que deberiamos dejarle a Harry la suculenta tarea de leer eso e irnos a dormir -propuso Ron.

-como cres Ronald!- le espetó Hermione molesta -por supuesto que ayudaremos a Harry.

-donde está ginny?- inquirió éste.

-creo que está en un castigo con Binns…-contestó la castaña.

-porque?

-algo de que no hizo una tarea…

-oh…

-mañana habrá salida a Hogsmeade…-comentó Ron

-si, debemos ir! Necesito tantas cosas…tinteros, pergaminos, un par de libros…

-si si si….lo sabemos…me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-que le ocurre? -inquirió Harry

-esta cansado…esque las ultimas noches lo he traido a estudie y estudie…

-oh…

-esque no entiende que aun no esta preparado para los ÉXTASIS.

-si…comprendo…creo que yo también me iré a dormir, si ves a Ginny dile lo que paso con Lupin porfavor.

-esta bien, buenas noches.

-Harry! Harry! Despierta dormilón! -le dijo Ginny al oído al dia siguiente mientras el sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de los chicos.

-que? Que paso?

-paso, que en media hora partimos a Hogsmeade y tu aún estas en pijama! Ya todos los demás estan abajo!

-te ves linda cuando te enfadas-le repúso sonriendo tomando su menton.

-ya! No quieras intimidarme…vistete, te espero abajo.

-no! No te vayasss, aller no te pude ver anoche y te extrañe.

-awwww, enserio?

-enserio…pensé en ti toda la noche- Harry sonrió.

-awww q lindo n.n

-lo se xD

-bueno, te espero aquí pero date prisa!

-okay. -dijo Harry.

El chico comenzo a quitarse la playera ajustada que traía dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso provocando que Ginny se estremeciera.

-que te ocurre- inquirió acercandose a la chica.

-em..nada…mejor te espero abajo -contestó dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-porque? Te incomoda verme asi?-inquirió mientras la atraia hacia el.

-em…yo…

-Potter, porque no ha bajado? ya es hora de que OH POR MERLÍN! SEÑOR POTTER SE PUEDE SABER EXACTAMENTE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO CON LA SEÑORITA WEASLEY EN ESTAS CONDICIONES!?- inquirió Mc Gonagall quien acababa de entrar a la habitación y había encontrado a los muchachos muy juntos.

-em…profesora…yo…NO ES LO QUE PARECE! LO JURO-contestoó Harry

-NO QUIERO NI IMAGINARME QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI YO NO…

-profesora…lo siento…yo…-estaré listo en un momento.

-MAS LE VALE POTTER, Y USTED SEÑORITA VALE MAS QUE VAYA ABAJO CON SUS DEMAS COMPAÑEROS QUE SI ESTÁN VESTIDOS.

-Si profesora.

Harry terminó de vestirse y bajó a la sala común donde solo quedaban sus dos amigos, y Ginny.

-donde están los de…?-pregunto Harry.

-rápido, nos van a dejar!-exclamó Hermione mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Los chicos alcanzaron a ls demás y se ispudieron para ir al hermoso pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Como toda mañana de Noviembre, hacía viento y algo de frío, por lo que la mayoria de los estudiantes optaron por ir a tomar un té.

-que tal si vamos a ver a Fred y George?-propuso Ginny.

-okay- contestaron los tres.

-Hermanita, mirate! Como has crecido -la saludó Fred al verla entrar a su tienda de artículos de broma.

-hola Fred, hola george.

-vaya vaya vaya…y ustedes dos que hacen agarrados de la mano?- inquirió George apuntando las manos entrelazadas de Hermione y Ron quienes rápidamente se soltaron.

-em…pues…nosotros…-comenzó a decir Ron.

-ellos dos son novios-terminó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-awwww los dos prefectos de Hogwarts! Awwww q lindos haha ya quiero ver la cara de mamá cuando sepa!

-queee?¡ GINEVRA!!! ademas...ademas...ELLOS DOS TAMBIEN SON NOVIOS!! -dijo señalando acusadoramente a Harry y Ginny.

-awwww Harry y Ginny! -los molestó Fred.

Después de un largo rato de ser molestados y de platicar con los gemelos, las dos parejas decidieron ir al clásico pub: las tres escobas.

-cuatro cervezas de mantequilla -ordenó Harry una vez que encontraron una mesa y se sentaron.

-Harry…-dijo Ginny

-si?

-Hermione me contó lo de anoche…y quiero decirte que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

-Gracias -dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

-Que tal si vamos a las tiendas?-preguntó por quinta vez Hermione.

-está bien.

Harry pagó (no dejó a Ron) y los cuatro se levantaron dispuestos a ir a las tiendas.

Estaba nublado y al parecer había nevado, ya que en cuanto salieron vieron los árboles llenos de nieve y hacía un frío insoportable. Casi no había gente en las calles, pero ellos tenian, debian ir a las tiendas…ya que había un motivo mas importante para ir…Harry tenia que comprar un regalo para Ginny ya que cumpliria 16 años en tan solo unos cuantos días.

-puedo ayudarlos en algo?-inquirió el dueño de una tienda a la cual Hermione había entrado maravillada.

-si, necesito 3 plumas de .5 de ave fénix, mmm…25 rollos de pergamino número 84, 5 tinteros de…-comenzó a recitar Hermion eufórica.

-Ron…ps….Ron-susurró Harry al pelirrojo quien estaba distraido viendo algunos libros.

-necesito que entretengas a Ginny-continuó señalando a la pelirroja quien se encontraba con Hermione ordenando todo lo que necesitaba.

-porque?-inquirió el pelirrojo con incertidumbre.

-porque necesito comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños.

-cumpleaños?-inquirió extrañado.

-si tonto! Es en tres días!

-oh, es cierto…algo me dijo Hermione pero lo olvidé...esta bien, yo la distraigo.

-gracias.- y sin más decir, el chico salio silenciosamente de la tienda.

Harry sabía exactamente que comprarle, así que se dirigio a una tiensa, aparetemente de joyería fina, y dentro de ella se encontro con una mujer dormida, que al parecer era la encargada de atender el lugar.

-ejem…ejem…-tosió Harry.

-quisiera mandar a hacer algo..para cuando lo pueden tener listo?-dijo Harry.

La señora asintió algo enojad apor haber sido despertada.

-bueno..miré lo que quiero es….

-Dónde está Harry?-inquirió de pronto Ginny.

-hm…el…el…el esta en el baño.

-oh…que raro porque yo no lo vi salir.

-mmmhmmm….

-muy bien, señor…cual es su nombre?-inquirió la empleada una vez que apunto las especificaciones que le dio Harry.

-Neville Longbotton- .mintió Harry.

-muy bien señor Longbotton, en una hora estará lista.

-gracas.

Harry salió de la tienda, y se dirigió nuevamente a el local en el que se encontraban sus amigos.

-Harry! Que bueno que llegastele -susurró Ron al verlo entrar por la puerta-Ginny comenzaba a preocuparse…le dije que estabas en el baño.

-ok, gracias -contestó, mientras se dirigía a Ginny.

-Hola, crei que te había pasado algo.-dijo la pelirroja.

-hola…ya estan listas?

-si -contestó Hermione con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cinco pesadas bolsas que traía en las manos, las cuales después Ron tuvo que cargar.

-olvidé algo en la tienda!-dijo Harry una hora después mientras caminaban por el pueblo-ahora vengo.

Harry salió disparado por el regalo hacia la tienda de joyería.

-ya está listo?

-si…-contestó mostrando el regalo.-a su novia le encantará.

-hehe cuanto es?

-25 galeones.

Harry pagó y se guardó la pequeña cajita aterciopelada roja en la que se encontraba aquel hermoso regalo para Ginny.

-ya, aquí estoy.-dijo Harry jadeando una vez que alcanzó a sus amigos.

-que se te olvido?-inquirió Ginny poniendo a Harry nervioso.

-mi varita.

-ah…y para que habías sacado tu varita en la tienda?-inquirió Ginny.

-por que no regresamos al colegio? -propuso Hermione salvando el pellejo de Harry.

-okay-coincidio Ron.

Los chicos se dirigieron al colegio, sin siquiera saber la sorpresa que les esperaba…

**gente! siento no haber subido antes! lo que pasa es que tuve muuchas cosas que hacer**

**ustedes saben, vacaciones, deathly hallows, inicio de clases xD pero estoy de vuelta :D**

**dejen muchos reviews! sisis porfavoor lo que sea pero dejen algo :**


End file.
